Dragon Ball Finale
by Megasaiyan21
Summary: Didn't you like Dragon Ball GT? Want to know how the story really ends? Then check out my fanfic, and you won't regret it!
1. Episode 1: Peace and Harmony

10 years have passed since Goku flew away with Uub to train him. Since then, many things have changed in our heroes' lives. Although, Goku left his family in a rush, he still visited them once in a while. But in the last five years he hasn't shown up anymore, being occupied with the hard training and all. In the last five years, he went in a search to gather all the Dragon Balls along with Uub. They had some problems in their journey, but nothing that the strongest Saiyan in the Universe couldn't handle. After gathering the Dragon Balls, Goku took Uub to the Other World to train him properly, which was granted by both King Yemma and Grand Kai. Finally, they continued training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Even though, it is stated that a person can only enter the chamber twice in his lifetime, Goku still had two more turns, since he was revived during the fight with Majin Buu. But even after so much training, Goku hadn't managed to surpass his Super Saiyan 3 form, though he did learn to master it; now he could stay in that form for unlimited time. Of course, having such a long golden hair was quite annoying, not to mention a great vulnerability, but the power the form provided was worth it. Uub's power also grew considerably over the years, giving SSJ3 Goku a hard time defeating him.

Satan City hasn't changed much. Mr. Satan was still the champion of the world, at least that's what the people thought. Buu was still living with him and protected the champion when needed. Unfortunately, their beloved dog, Bee, passed away. Along with Bee, Master Roshi's turtle passed away too, along with Mr. Brief, Bulma's father. Meanwhile, the others continued living their lives. Bulma still ran the Capsule Corporation with the help of her son, Trunks. Trunks, however, didn't like this job much, but he wanted to help his mother out and please her right after his grandfather passed away. He much preferred training to work, often sparring with his father, Vegeta, and sometimes with his best friend, Goten. But the most he enjoyed hanging out in pubs, meeting and dating girls, whom, of course, found him extremely handsome and were all over him. However, Trunks felt that none of them was THE ONE of him; they were either just interested in him for the fame and money, while others Trunks found too sensitive or spoiled. Goten, however, didn't mind all these and just went along the ride. Whenever Trunks met him, he was always with a different girl, changing them as often as his underwear. Like Trunks, Goten was also looking for the right one, that's why he decided to date as many as he could until he would find her, unlike his friend, who was more shy around them. Of course, neither Goten, nor Trunks, slept with any of them.

Goku's first son, Gohan, had given up training almost completely and dedicated his life teaching. He became a literature professor in one of the finest universities in West City. He was still considered the strongest Z Fighter, but considering the extreme lack of training, even Gotenks could defeat him, if it weren't for his cockiness. Even so, he and his wife, Videl, often put on their Saiyaman costumes and fought crime and made justice. Their daughter, Pan, was now 14 years old, and she was preparing to go to high school along with Bra. And because Bra was one year older than Pan, Bra skipped a year and stayed home, so she and Pan could apply together like best friends. They both applied at the Orange Star High School. Yamcha and Puar went their separate ways from Bulma, and had never been seen or heard from since. Tien, however, has been married with Lunch since the Cell games, and now they have a 24-year-old son called Khitan Shan. Krillin is still living at the Kame house with his wife, Number 18, and their daughter, Marron, who's now 23 years old, along with Master Roshi and Oolong. Unlike her parents, Marron turned out almost "normal", with little energy. She rarely used it too, usually for flying into the city, but she much prefered speeders ( a very fast vehicle ). Roshi, being perverted as always, many times spied on Number 18 when she was taking a bath, but he has also been caught by her almost every time, and of course, clobbered. Yajirobe still lived with Korin, but things got a bit interesting in Korin's Tower since Yajirobe found himself a spoiled, fat girlfriend, and they got married. Her name was Miran and eventually they moved away.

Vegeta spent most of his time training, and even though he admitted that Goku was better than him, he still had some desires left in him that one day he would at least match Goku's power, if not surpass it. Of course, he did other things too, other than training, like watching sports, and playing some on his own, for instance bowling or target practicing, which of course, he did using ki blasts rather than bullets. And having a teenager daughter also brought some major changes, especially in his attitude. Unlike Trunks, who didn't bother much not always having his father around, Bra however, literally forced her father whenever she desired, to hang out with her, for instance, him taking her to shopping. At some point, she almost managed to convince him to get a hair cut, but the prince was too proud of his long spiky hair, and just couldn't do it. While hanging out so much with his daughter, Vegeta learned to use more slang words, suprising even Bulma.

And finally, the Namekian alien, Piccolo, continued training and meditating but didn't get any stronger; he trained only to keep his strength fit. He did, however, have a new training partner now, who was also his pupil; the person was none other than Pan. Although, he wasn't as hard on her like he was with Gohan, his training was still quite rigorous. Piccolo was very amazed of her power, in within only 10 years of training, she already surpassed his. However, just like her father when he was a kid, Pan also couldn't control it. By now, Pan already ascended to Super Saiyan 2, while Bra, who had less interest in fighting, Super Saiyan 1. But the weird part is that, unlike Bra, Pan's hair doesn't turn gold when she goes super; she only has the yello aura surrounding her. Gohan's explanation was that because Pan was only a 1/4 Saiyan, her Super Saiyan transformation is a bit different. But nonetheless, when fully unleashed, her power could take on Cells' anytime.

Everything was going well for our heroes, but nothing lasts forever, especially peace, and soon they will have to face new challenges, fight old and new enemies to save the Earth and the Universe...


	2. Episode 2: First Day of High School

It was 6:45 in the morning. Suddenly, a bird-like clock started to yell:

-Rise and shine, Pan! Rise and shine! Wake up you sleepyhead or you'll be late for school! Rise and shine, Pan! Rise and shine…BOOM!-suddenly, Pan blast it with a little energy ball.  
-Personal note…-she said to herself-Remind myself never keep Bra's birthday presents...their annoying.

It was the 15th September, which meant that school was starting. Pan was now 14 years old, so it was time for her to start high school. While usually teenagers are very excited about this, Pan however was far too sleepy to bother with it. She slowly dressed up, packed some sandwiches and took off towards the city. But she was flying so slowly, that even a dog could outrun her. It was a cloudy morning in West City and after a "long" fly, Pan finally arrived at the school. It was already 7:55, and Pan saw in the air that her best friend, Bra, was waiting her impatiently in front of the school. Pan carefully landed in the back of the school so no one could see her, then she hurried to meet up with her friend before it was too late. Bra, much like her father, was very impatient, not to mention unforgiving; if pissed off, she could hold a grudge for weeks. The last time Pan upset her, she haven't spoken to Pan for a whole month. But after that, however, you couldn't separate them not even for a minute, as Pan often slept at the Briefs mansion. Because of their strong bond, they were more than best friends, they were like sisters.

-Finally…-Bra started after seeing Pan running towards her-What took you so long?  
-Sorry, but I went to bed really late last night, and I…-Pan started, but was cut off by her angry friend.  
-Never mind, let's go or we'll be late on our first day of high school. Come on!  
-Coming…-Pan said still being sleepy.

Their first class passed away very quickly. Until the end of the class Pan managed to wake up somehow. In the break, she and Bra met Marron in the hallway.

-Marron, what are you doing here?-Bra asked.  
-Well, I did graduate here as well, you know. My mom decided that it's time for me to look for a job, so I was passing by and thought I should visit for old time's sake. I did many crazy things here...  
-Yeah, tell me about it. I still can't believe the rebel you've become over the years. You were so nice back when we were kids.  
-Yea well, high school changes people. You'll see...So girls, what do you think?-Marron asked.  
-It's awesome! I never thought high school could be so exciting.  
-And what about you, Pan?  
-Yea, it's great…-Pan replied uninterestedly.  
-What's with her?-Marron asked Bra.  
-She's still a bit sleepy.-Bra answered.  
-So, how many handsome boys are in your class?  
-Well…-Bra started-To be exact, only one out of eleven.  
-Only one?  
-Yea, the others are all weird-looking and nerds.  
-Wow, that's too bad…  
-Well, there is another boy whose kind of good-looking.-Pan added-I meant, he's kind of cute.-then she blushed.  
-Yeah right…-Bra said out loud-The boy with the glasses?! Like he's the nerdiest of them all!  
-He is not!-Pan yelled back.  
-Whatever!  
-So girls...-Marron cut in to avoid any further tensions-Let me show you around, like where you can smoke without being caught or where you can hide out when you want to skip classes or…  
-But Marron, we don't smoke.-Pan said.  
-And skip classes? You're actually allowed to do that?-Bra asked.  
-Well, not really, but that's the fun of it, and sometimes it's "healthy" too, if you know what I mean. Very often the teachers will give you too much homework and stuff to learn, that you feel your head is about to explode. It's really stressful, and that's why skipping classes becomes so healthy.  
-Well, I guess you have a point there.-Bra agreed.  
-Now come on! The break won't last forever, you know!

The break indeed ended rapidly, and second class started. It was physics. An old grumpy looking man entered the classroom. He didn't say anything, he just started writing some equations, numbers and words on the blackboard while the students looked at him amazed. After finishing writing on the blackboard, the man turned around and started:

"Hello, everyone! My name is Mr. Tao Kinto. I'll be your physics teacher. I know that today is your first day of high school but in my opinion, why waste time, so I decided to start teaching you on this very day. And this will happen whether it's a high school special day, or any holiday what so ever. I don't care even if the school is under attack by terrorists, or it's the end of the world; you'll be seeing me, even if I'm ill. So, starting with today, I will divide you in groups. I will choose for each of you, a working partner and your assign will be to prepare an essay or a work for every month together, so if you fail, you'll fail TOGETHER. You'll be also sitting with your partner during my class. So, your partner will be…"-and he started to choose a partner for each student. When Pan heard who's her partner is, she couldn't believe her ears. It was none other than Xevo, the boy with the glasses whom Bra called the nerdiest boy from the class. Suddenly, Pan noticed that Xevo was already sitting next to her.

-Hi…-Xevo started-My name is Xevo…it seems we'll be working to…together.-Xevo said shaking and being blushed.  
-Hi…my name is Pan.-Pan said, also being blushed.  
-Nice to meet you…Pan!  
-Nice…to meet you too…

And with that they haven't talked to each other anymore all day. A brand-new adventure awaits Pan, Bra, Marron and the new boy, Xevo...a teenager adventure. Find out more exactly on the next episodes of Dragon Ball F!


	3. Episode 3: Help from Papa?

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, high school started for Pan and Bra, and Pan met a boy named Xevo and both seemed to like each other, but they were to shy to say anything. Plus, they became work partners as well and will have to start making projects and working together, or they'll receive bad marks from physics. Will Pan find a way not to be shy anymore around Xevo and the other way around? Find out today on Dragon Ball F!

School day ended and now Pan was flying home alone. She refused Marron and Bra to hang out with them saying she wasn't feeling well. Chi-Chi and Videl were home washing the dishes while talking about Goku and the others.

-So, are you mad at Goku for not visiting anymore and being away for so long?-Videl asked.  
-No...-Chi-Chi started-I'm not mad at him; I'm used to not having him around. I know he loves us very much, and that's why he left us in the first place...  
-How's that?  
-He knew that with a proper training, that boy, Uub, could become very strong and afterwards, he too could help out fighting evil forces. He wants to protect us and Planet Earth at all cost, and even though our sons are very strong, he feels that the Earth needs more heroes, REAL heroes...-at which Videl knew that Chi-Chi was referring to Mr. Satan-...so when the time comes, Goku could pass away in peace.  
-Yeah...But Pan really misses him. I can see that, even though she doesn't want to talk about it. And I'm afraid to let her go to look for her grandfather wherever he is. I mean, for all we know, he could be on another planet. And she hates me for that...  
-Don't worry, Videl. She doesn't hate you. She hates Goku for letting her alone and not visiting her anymore like he promised to. I just hope he has a good reason for not visiting us anymore, or I'll never cook him a meal for the rest of my life. And he likes my cooking more than...even me-they both laughed, when suddenly, Pan came in:  
-Hi, mama, grand mama!  
-Oh, hi Pan!-Videl greeted her-How was your first day of high school?  
-It was pretty awesome, I guess. We have a really mean physics teacher though; he lectured us on our first day. Can you believe that?  
-Wow, he really does seem mean, but it's all for your best.-Chi-Chi added-It's good to see that today's teachers still take their work serious. I have no idea who Goten's teachers were, for him to beome such a slacker. I knew I should have also sent him to the Orange Star High School.  
-Anyway, where are the others?  
-Well, your father is somewhere in the forest training with Goten and Trunks.-Pan's mother responded.  
-Cool, I'll go watch them. See ya!  
-Wait, don't you want to eat first?-Videl asked, but by the time she finished, the door was already shut.

Gotenks was charged up to SSJ3 and attacked Gohan from behind. Gohan, however, sensed him just in time to avoid his punch. Gohan teleported himself out of Gotenks' way above him and banged Gotenks in the head with both of his hands, while Gotenks fell on the ground.

-Ouch, that really hurt, you know!-Gotenks shouted.  
-And what are you going to do about it?-Gohan asked with a smirk.  
-I'll show you!-then Gotenks used his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack and ten white ghosts came out of his mouth-Attack!-he yelled and all the ghosts charged at Gohan.

Gohan tried to shoot them down with small ki blasts, but he only managed to hit one of them. After that, he flew into the woods and tried to zig-zag them and shot more ki blasts, this time hitting more than one ghost. He kept shooting them until only one remained. The ghost was only several inches away from Gohan and Gohan couldn't shoot him nor teleport from its way. Suddenly, a pink ki blast appeared out of nowhere, and it hit the ghost, causing the ghost to explode in Gohan's face, who, nonetheless, was grateful for escaping the explosion itself. Gohan wondered who could have helped him, but he had no time to answer that question cause Gotenks attacked him by surprise and punched him in the stomach, then kicked Gohan in the balls and banged him to the ground; he was preparing to shoot Gohan with a big energy wave, when, all of a sudden, Pan appeared out of nowhere and kicked Gotenks in the head, throwing him through several trees.

-Hey, that's not fair!-Gotenks whined, while standing up.  
-Well, you had my papa out numbered. Do you think that's fair?-Pan asked with a smirk.  
-Yea but...-then the Fusion wore off, and Goten and Trunks separated from each other.  
-Nice job, Pan!-Gohan said eventually.  
-Yea but, that's cheating!-Goten said being pissed off.  
-We would have beaten you Gohan if it weren't for her, and you know it!-Trunks added.  
-Actually, you wouldn't have...-Gohan responded.  
-What?!-Goten and Trunks asked altogether-How come?  
-Well, first of all, you were holding back, you didn't treat me as your enemy. Secondly, you were fooling around as always, you're never serious.  
-Well, that's Goten's fault; he's always fooling around, just like his father!-Trunks yelled being mad at Goten.  
-Don't blame me! You wanted to tease him, not me!  
-Well, I think Gohan is the non serious here, plus his cheating!-Trunks said rapidly, being blushed.  
-Yeah, you're right.-Goten rapidly agreed-Let's go, Trunks! Let's train with your dad. I mean his always serious, it'll be great to train with him.-and they flew away as fast as possible, while Gohan and Pan looked at them confused.  
-Well, that was weird.-Pan said after a few seconds.  
-That sure was.-Gohan added-Anyway, thanks for rescuing me back there. I think that they really had me there. I guess I've gotten soft as well, not training as much as I should. Boy, my dad would be so disappointed if he were here.  
-Anyway...-Pan cut in wanting to change the subject-I met a boy today at the high school, and I was wondering...  
-Uhm...Don't you think you should talk about this with your mother?  
-No papa, I mean sure, she would give me tons of advices but from her point of view, and I want to know how a boy of my age thinks. Maybe you can tell me how was it when you first met mama, what emotions did you have, how did you act when you were near her, weren't you shy and stuff like that? I want to know what boys my age are made of so I wouldn't blush the next time I meet him.  
-Uhm...sure, why not?

As we leave Gohan telling his daughter what boys are made of, we can only wonder will Pan be ready the following day to meet his new boyfriend, Xevo, again, and not blush or will they be so shy that they won't even say a word to each other...again. Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball F!


	4. Episode 4: What Lies Behind the Truth

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, Pan asked her father some "advices" so she wouldn't blush the next time she meets Xevo but will these advices help? Find out today on Dragon Ball F!

After a long walk with her father, Pan went up in her room to think things clear:

"Why is this happening to me? This never happened to me before. Why do I blush around Xevo? Why? I guess my dad wasn't much of a help. Sure it was nice to hear how he and mama met and fell in love but how can I tell Xevo that I'm a freak with super powers with the ability of flying and shooting ki blasts? Not to mention I'm a lot stronger than any normal human... And why do I feel so weird when I'm with him? It's like my heart is about to explode, and I can't think clear...or say a word to him. Could this be love? Love at first-side? I wonder if he feels the same way?"

On that night, Pan couldn't sleep well because of these questions. The morning came rapidly and Pan suddenly realized that someone knocked on her door:

-Pan, are you awake?-Videl asked-Hurry, or you'll be late for school, honey!-while Pan suddenly opened her eyes.  
-Oh no!-she thought-I broke that stupid clock. I wonder what's the time?-then she looked at her watch, only to see it was already 7:41-Oh, boy! I'd better hurry up or I'll be really late.

It was 7:52 when Pan left the house. She took off and burst through the clouds as fast as she could. When she reached the high school, she landed on its roof, so no one could see her, and reach to her classroom faster.

"Well, this is familiar."-she thought as she remembered her father telling her when he was in high school, he used to do the same thing; then she ran down the stairs to her classroom.

It was 8:04 when she entered and luckily, the teacher wasn't in yet. She sat next to Bra, who asked her why was she late but the teacher came in, and everyone became silent. The day passed away quickly, and Pan hasn't even thought of Xevo because she was busy making new friends. So another day went by, then another, and another, until Friday came when they had physics again. Xevo sat next to her:

-Hi!-he said.  
-Hello. H...how you've been?  
-Fine. Thanks. And you?  
-Fine.

Then silence. They didn't know what else to talk about, but Pan was determined to get to know him better so even though she was blushing, she continued:

-So, where do you live?  
-Uhm... Not far from here. Why?-and then he shot his mouth regretting that he ever asked that.  
-Why?-Pan thought to herself-What kind of a question is that?  
-So...-Xevo started after a few minutes-Where do you live?  
-Oh... I live far from here; in fact, I'm not really from this city. I live at Mount Paozu.  
-Wow, that is indeed very far. So, you need to get up really early in the morning to get here.  
-Actually, I wake up at 7:00 and still have time for breakfast at home.  
-So what, you fly here?-then Pan realized she made a huge mistake, but luckily, she had an idea.  
-Well, actually I do. I mean, my parents are so rich that they gave me as a birthday present my personal mini flying jet.  
-Cool. But, where do you land that thing?  
-Uhm...Well, on the high school's roof.  
-Really? Does the principal allow such a thing? I didn't know that. I actually know a few rich kids, and the principal doesn't allow them to do such a thing, and they have jets too.  
-Well, the principal actually knows my father for a long time now. You see, my father graduated at this very same high school.  
-Awesome. So like father, like daughter, eh?  
-Yea.  
-You don't happen to be related to Mr. Satan, now do you?  
-Who?! Me?! I wish. My parents just named me after his famous granddaughter, which is kind of stupid; not that I think she's stupid, or her name is stupid, I mean, I'm stupid or anything...-then her face became red as a cherry.  
-Don't worry about it. I mean, it would be cool if you were her, but I still find you cool even though you're not, but not as cool as if you would be...Oh, boy...-Xevo also got cut up in his own words.

Luckily for Pan and Xevo, the teacher came into the classroom, so their embarrassment didn't last long. However, after physics was over, they continued talking in the breaks, being less shy. But the day wasn't over yet. After 12 o' clock when Math was over, the fourth break of the day came, and Xevo could no longer hold it in, so he went to the toilet. And like every high school, this one also had its fair share of thugs, and Xevo looked like a perfect victim in their eyes. As soon as he arrived to the toilet, he saw two boys smoking in the corner. He didn't mind them at all, since he had other urgent "preoccupations". After washing his hands, he headed towards the exit door, but the two boys stood in front of him, blocking the way out. They looked big compared to him; if Xevo had to guess, they were in their last year, so they were around the age of 18.

-Mind getting out of my way?-Xevo asked rather scared, already knowing the outcome of this situation.  
-Aren't you going to pay a fee for using the toilet?-one of the boys asked.  
-A WHAT?!  
-You heard me? A fee...payment...money...a little cash.  
-I don't have any money right now, so...sorry.  
-You seem like a newbie around here...the other boy started-Well, here's how it works: whenever someone uses the toilet and sees us here too, it means they have to pay us...one way or another.  
-That's silly! Now let me out of here before I tell the principal and have both of you expelled!  
-Maybe...But you should also consider the fact that whenever school's over, you have to walk home, and if we catch you on the streets, there won't be no one to protect you.  
-But I really don't have any money with me! My mother packed me some sandwiches...  
-As I said, one way or another...-then, suddenly, he punched Xevo in the face, causing him a nosebleed.  
-Now you may leave...-the other said with a smirk.  
-And make sure to have some money with you whenever you decide to piss, or the next time, we will give you more than a punch.-then the bell rang, and the two thugs went outside, leaving Xevo alone.

Xevo remained stunned and speechless. He was burning with fury, but he also felt hopeless against those thugs. Although size doesn't matter, the two boys were not only tall, but also very muscular, while Xevo looked like a plank compared to them. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, cleaned the blood from his nose and went back in the classroom. When the teacher asked him, why he was late, Xevo didn't answer a thing, just sat down at his desk, and didn't make eye contact with anyone during the class, not even the teacher, who gave him an AWOL ( absence without leave ). Pan was sitting behind him, and could hardly wait for the next break to come so she could ask him whatever happened to him. The bell rang, and she immediately rushed next to him, only to notice a little swell on his right cheek.

-Xevo, what happened to you?-she asked him.  
-Nothing...Leave me alone!-Xevo said turning away.  
-I know we barely met, but you can trust me. Maybe I can help you out...  
-You can't so just forget it!-he yelled embarrassed, then he went to the classroom's window, looking out sadly.

Like everyone else, Bra also noticed that something was bothering Xevo, but decided not to intervene, however, Pan was too determined to find out the true cause of Xevo's sadness. Her only clue was the boy's toilet, since that's where Xevo said he was going before coming back all swelled up, and even though she despised the idea of going in there, she sort of imagined what could have happened to Xevo, and knew her answer would be definitely there, so she closed her eyes and went in. She saw a boy being beaten up by two tall boys. They immediately let him go, after seeing a girl in there, which definitely surprised even the bruised up boy, who was kneeling on the floor.

-Now this is something new...-one of the thugs said-How can we help you, missy?  
-I would like to ask you a question...-Pan started rather calmly-...and please answer sincerely.  
-Whatever pleases you...But what will we get in return? Maybe you can show us a little of your boobies.  
-Oh, I'll show you...-still, Pan managed not to let her anger out just yet-So, did you or did you not punched a boy with glasses during last break?  
-That twerp just couldn't keep his mouth shot, now could he?! He's so dead once the classes are over.  
-I DON'T THINK SO!-Pan yelled so loud, that all the mirrors in the toilet broke into pieces.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Xevo was still alone at the window feeling sorry for himself, when, all of a sudden, he noticed Bra standing behind him.

-Have you seen Pan?-she asked him.  
-No, why?  
-I just have a feeling that she's sort of in a trouble because of you.-which suddenly made Xevo turn around and face Bra.  
-What do you mean, because of me?  
-Everyone can see that someone beat you up for something, and knowing Pan, I think she went to..."pay" them back in a way.  
-Is she nuts?! She's going to get into serious trouble!-then both he and Bra hurried towards the boy's toilet, only to see a big crowd of teenagers gathered around it.

As they went through the crowd, the saw the two thugs filled with bruises knelt down in front of Pan, apologizing to her. Everyone was astonished by the view, especially Xevo, but everyone was also happy, especially the boys, for the thugs getting what they deserved. Of course, the event also got to a teacher's attention, who called the principal to the scene. However, by the time he got there, the students have already went inside the classrooms. But it didn't take long for him to find out the truth and the two thugs told the principal that a ninth grader girl bullied them and hurt them for no reason, even though they felt ashamed of saying such a thing. The principal immediately stormed into the ninth graders' classroom during Geography and asked the students who was responsible for the earlier event. However, no one said a word. When the principal started threatening them with detention, or even expulsion, before Pan could admit that it was her in the first place, Xevo stood up before her, taking the blame:

-It was me, sir.-Xevo admitted without regrets.  
-Really?-the principal asked suspiciously-I was told it was a girl. And I don't think they could have mistaken you for one, and since you can't change your gender at will, I recommend that the real person stands up now, before I really lose my patience.-at which point, Pan suddenly stood up firmly, not wanting for anyone else suffering the consequences for her actions.  
-I am the who you're looking for, sir...-she admitted slowly.  
-And pray tell me, how does a little, innocent looking girl beat up two strong 18 year-old boys? And more importantly, why?  
-They deserved it, sir. I had to teach them a lesson, they were bullying the entire school.  
-And no one told me this until now because...?  
-They threatened to hurt them if anyone said anything.  
-LIES!-the principal shouted, mostly because one of the thugs was actually his son, and even though he was ashamed protecting him, he still wanted to cover up his mess-I will not tolerate liars and troublemakers. You, girl, will get a one-week detention for causing trouble, while you, boy...-pointing at Xevo-...will get a one-week detention for lying starting from next week, Monday. Do I make myself clear?!  
-Yes, sir.-Pan and Xevo said in unison.  
-Good.-then the principal looked towards the Geography teacher-Sorry for interrupting your class, Mister Umizoka! -then he left the classroom, while everyone felt relieved, even the teacher.

After the class was over, Xevo went next to Pan's and Bra's desk:

-How in Earth did you managed to beat them up, anyway? Are you sure you're not Mr. Satan's granddaughter?  
-I assure you, I'm not.-Pan said acting confidently in order to convince him, while Bra became surprised.  
-Then how...?  
-I went to a lot of World Martial Arts Tournaments since I was a kid and I guess I learned a few moves while watching the others fight.  
-If you say so, but just that you should know, I am more clever than an average boy, or a human being for that matter, and I will find out the truth sooner or later.  
-If there were any...-Pan said calmly, however, inside she started to get worried.  
-I'll see you then in detention.-Xevo's last words were, as he went back to his desk.  
-Why did you just lie to him about yourself?-Bra asked Pan in a silent tone.  
-Would you have done otherwise if you were me?-Pan asked feeling sorry that she had to-I just can't tell him how...different I am from him. Not yet, anyway. We barely started talking, so give me a break!  
-Suit yourself. Better sooner than later, that's what my motto is.

At last, Pan and Xevo managed not only to have a conversation, but they also got into their first trouble together. However, Pan wasn't exactly honest towards him, and now she will have to be extra careful around him. But how long can she keep lying to him? Find out on the next exciting episodes of Dragon Ball F!


	5. Episode 5: Xevo's Birthday

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, Pan and Xevo finally made guts to talk to each other, but Pan decided not to tell him the truth about herself having super strength and other super abilities, so she told him some "small" lies. What other lies will she tell Xevo and how long will it be until Xevo finds out the truth? Find out only on Dragon Ball F!

One week has passed since the events in the boy's toilet. The two thugs had no other choice than change their life style and be "good" for a change, especially, after one of them got a painful lesson from the principal. During their detention together, Pan found out many things about Xevo. Xevo was also an only child, just like Pan, having a regular, loving, hard-working parents who tried their best to please his every needs, not that Xevo was spoiled or anything. Xevo loved science, and he enjoyed making experiments. His biggest dream was to become a great inventor just like Mr. Brief was, Xevo's biggest idol. He always wanted to meet Mr. Brief in person, but the guards never let him in because Mr. Brief was already ill and lying in bed, as he needed rest. In the end, he passed away and Xevo was really devastated when he found out, because for him, Mr. Brief was like a mentor, a grandfather who he never met. And soon it was Xevo's 15th birthday, so Pan had a great idea to surprise him.

Another week later, she arranged a meeting with Xevo in a cafeteria. After eating some cake which Pan ordered and paid for, she blindfolded Xevo and took him somewhere. When Xevo took off the blindfold, he was very amazed. They were standing in front of the Brief's compound.

Meanwhile, in Satan City, Trunks and Goten were having a drink in a pub with two girls. Junee, the one sitting next to Goten, was a 22-year old busy type blonde, while Niwa-chan was a 24 year-old redheaded, who seemed rather corny. They were talking about college and the crazy things they did there and they all seemed to enjoy themselves, however Trunks wasn't really.

-So, Niwa-chan...-Trunks started-What do you like about me?  
-The three supers, dah...-she responded a bit drunk.  
-The three SUPERS?  
-Yea...You're SUPER rich, SUPER famous and SUPER sexy.  
-Oh, I see...-Trunks replied disappointed of the response.  
-What do you think about me?  
-I find you really beautiful and all, but I don't think that you're my type. Sorry...-while Niwa-chan became too upset to say a word; after a short while, she stood up from the table.  
-Please excuse me! I have to go to the bathroom...-then she hurried away barely holding herself back from crying.  
-I'd better go with her.-Junee suggested, then she turned towards Goten-While I return, fill me up another round, will you?-afterwards, she went after Niwa-chan.  
-Oh, boy...-Trunks sighed-I think it's best for me to leave.  
-Sorry for wasting you time...-Goten apologized-I really thought you would like this one, that's why I invited her.  
-No need for apology, Goten. It's really my fault for being so picky.  
-Well, what qualities DO you seek in a girl?  
-Unfortunately, I'm not sure either, which is really frustrating. Maybe she needs to be a geek like me, wearing big glasses with a nerdy look.  
-Just because you're very smart, doesn't make you a geek.  
-I know, I know...So, are you staying? I'm going home to take a shower.  
-Well, I don't want to be rude and leave Junee here too, even though she's quite "expensive", if you know what I mean.  
-Yea, I noticed.  
-I've spent all my allowance on her, mother is going to kill me.  
-What do you mean, allowance? I thought you were working at a car wash facility.  
-Yea, but I still live with my mother, and she said that until I move out, she would take all my salary away and decide how much I can spend weekly.  
-Bummer, man.  
-I know. Sooo...I was wondering? Will you lend me some money until next week? I promise I will dump Junee by the end of this week, and will pay you back double.  
-Here...-Trunks gave some money to Goten-And don't worry. You don't have to pay me back anything, I am SUPER rich, you know.-at which they both laughed.  
-Thanks, Trunks. You're the best.  
-Here they come now.-as Trunks noticed the two girls heading back to the table-I'm outta here. Be careful not to have too much fun!-then he suddenly vanished without anyone even noticing.

Back at the Briefs' Residence:

-Wow, Pan, I don't know what to say...-Xevo started.  
-No sweat!-Pan responded-Let's go in so you could meet Bulma.  
-But the guards won't let us in just like that; she's probably very busy...  
-Don't worry about that! And the guards WILL let us in because I know Bulma personally.  
-Really?  
-Sure. Her family and my family know each other for a very long time. You have no idea what they've been through all these years. Plus, I can come and visit them whenever I want. Observe!-then she walked towards the guards and greeted them-Hello, Mr. Murayashi, Mr. Takimoto!  
-Hi, Pan!-the guards saluted her.  
-So, is Bulma home?  
-Sure, come on in!-and they opened the gates.  
-See?-she asked Xevo.  
-Wow, Pan, you're the best!-Xevo said, and Pan turned away blushed.-I can hardly wait to meet Ms. Bulma, the daughter of the greatest inventor ever lived. I bet she's as good as her father was.

But how will this meeting go? Not only, that Xevo is about to enter in one of the world's smartest family's house but one of the world's strongest family's house too. Find out what will happen on the next thrilling episode of Dragon Ball F!


	6. Episode 6: Meeting the Briefs

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, it was Xevo's birthday and Pan wanted to surprise him by bringing him to meet his biggest idol's daughter, Bulma. But Pan doesn't realizes how wrong things could go; if she's not careful, Xevo might find out the truth about her. Find out today what surprises await her and Xevo on Dragon Ball F!

The two guards let Pan and Xevo in the mansion.

-Wow, this place is amazingly huge!-Xevo said in wonder.  
-Wait until you see the lab.-Pan responded, while suddenly, Mrs. Brief came out of nowhere.  
-Wooh...Hi, Pan!-she greeted the kids-How are you? And who is this handsome boy?  
-Hi, Mrs. Brief! I'm fine, thank you. This is my boy…classmate, Xevo.  
-Hi! It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Brief.-Xevo said.  
-It is so nice to meet you too. You must be Pan's boyfriend; you're so cute together.-Pan and Xevo both blushed-Would you like some cookies? I backed them this morning…  
-Some other time.-Pan cut in-Actually, we're here to see Bulma. Can you tell us where she is?  
-Where else? In her lab…She's been working on a new invention. Unfortunately, she's been losing her patience more and more often lately.  
-Wow, I wonder what she's inventing this time?-Xevo asked wondering-Come on, Pan, let's go find her.! See you later, Mrs. Brief!-then he grabbed Pan's hands, who blushed, and they ran away.  
-I sure hope so!-Mrs. Brief yelled back-What nice kids.-she said to herself, then she walked away.

Xevo kept running and pulling Pan with him until he thought they were out of Mrs. Briefs' sight for good. After making sure the coast is clear, they finally stopped.

-Mrs. Brief is really nice and all, but she talks too much, and sometimes she's really annoying.-Xevo said after catching his breath.  
-Yeah...-Pan added-But how do you know?  
-I read a lot about her in a magazine called "Cancan." I once read that they named her a "happy maniac."

They both laughed. Suddenly, they heard a big noise. It sounded like a bomb went off, and it was coming from a room near them. They ran over there to take a look. They wanted to open the door, but the door was opened from the inside. It was Vegeta, who came out, and he had some bruises on his body, and his clothes were ripped off.

-Oh, hi Vegeta!-Pan said.  
-Good day, M…Mr. Vegeta!-Xevo said frightened, while Vegeta looked at him with a serious face.  
-And who might you be?-he asked.  
-My name is Xevo, I'm…I'm Pan's classmate. I came to see Mrs. Bulma, sir.  
-Well, don't let me stop you…-then he closed the door behind him and went towards the bathroom.  
-Wow.-Pan thought to herself-This is Vegeta's training room. This doesn't look good. Come on, Xevo, let's go!  
-But…-Xevo started, but he didn't have time to continue cause Pan pulled him with her.

They continued heading towards the lab. While walking trough the corridor, Pan was acting like a tour guide:

-So, this is Bra's room, who, as you can see, is not home now, and over there is Trunks's room. He's a genius too.-she said.  
-I know. Do you think he would mind if we looked around?  
-Don't think so.

They both entered the room. The room looked like a usual room for a usual boy with a bed for two persons, a TV, a computer, a balcony which was opened, some posters on the wall with singers and rafts filled with books, a closet door and a study desk.

-Nice room.-Xevo said.  
-Look, here's a photoalbum.-Pan pointed towards the raft-Wanna see?  
-Sure.

They both sat down on the bed and started looking at the album, when suddenly, Trunks flew inside through the opened balcony:

-Hey!-he yelled-What are you doing in my room?!  
-Where did he come from?-Xevo shouted in wonder and being a bit scared.

"Well, this meeting is sure not going well."-Pan thought and by now she was regretting ever having the idea of bringing Xevo there, but it was already too late. How will this meeting end? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball F!


	7. Episode 7: Xevo Meets Bulma

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, Pan took Xevo to the Capsule Corporation, so Xevo could meet Bulma, but things didn't go that well as Pan hoped. Pan didn't realise that by bringing Xevo there might cause him to find out Pan's secrets. Will her secrets be revealed? Find out today on Dagon Ball F!

-Hi, Trunks!-Pan started fast-We were just looking at your album. Anyway, I would like you to meet Xevo, my new classmate.  
-Hello!-Trunks greeted Xevo-Still, I don't quite like the idea of you coming into my room whenever you want. I do need my privacy, you know.  
-Sure, no problem. Sorry, it will never happen again. Come on, Xevo! Let's go find Bulma!-however, Xevo was quite amazed by Trunks' entrance.  
-What's with you?-Trunks asked Xevo.  
-Dude, how did you fly in like that...without any ship?-Xevo asked amazed.  
-What do you mean? I flew in all by myself.  
-What he means to ask...-Pan cut in-Is that with what did you fly in?  
-Huh?!-Trunks looked at her with a strange look, then he figured it out-Oh...well...I...with my shoes...yea, flying shoes...  
-Wow, can I try?-Xevo asked amazed.  
-Uhm…Sorry, pal. We're still testing them, and it could be quite dangerous, but let me make you a deal: if it passes the tests, I'll send you the first pair before putting them on sale. Ok?  
-Awesome! Thanks!  
-Good. Well, it was nice meeting you, but I need to take a shower. So, if you don't mind…  
-Oh…ok. Let's go, Xevo!-Pan said.  
-Bye, Trunks. It was nice meeting you.-Xevo shouted.  
-Bye.-Trunks yelled, then he closed the door rapidly-I really should put a locker on the door.-he said to himself.  
-Wow, this day is so exciting!-Xevo said to Pan-And the best is yet to come.  
-Yeah.-Pan agreed sarcastically.

They finally arrived at Bulma's laboratory. She was there alright, working on a blue outfit.

-Hi, Bulma!-Pan greeted her.  
-Oh, hi Pan!-Bulma greeted back.  
-Sorry for disturbing you, but I brought a huge fan to meet you.  
-Don't worry. I was thinking to take a break anyway. How's high school?  
-It's cool, so far. I would like you to meet Xevo.  
-Hello.-Xevo started-I'm Pan's boyfriend...-which made Pan blush, and after realizing what he just said, Xevo also blushed.  
-Nice to meet you, Xevo. So, you're interested in science as well?  
-Yea, I truly admire your work, and your fathers' work too, very much. I'm sincerely sorry for your loss. He really was a good man.  
-Yeah, he was… I'm glad that even teenagers like my work. That means I'm not aging.  
-No way, I think you look great for your age, very beautiful; it seems you're not aging at all.-while Bulma blushed-I just met the rest of your family. They seem great, especially your son, Trunks, who promised me a pair of flying shoes.  
-Flying what?-Bulma asked amazed.  
-So…-Pan cut in-What are you working on?  
-Oh…I'm making an outfit for Vegeta that can weight 1000 times normal gravity, so he could train harder. But unfortunately, I can't make it work, for some reason. But I'll figure it out.  
-1000 times normal gravity?!-Xevo asked amazed-How can anyone wear such heavy clothes? It would crush him immediately.- but Pan cut in again just in time:  
-And that's why Bulma can't make it work because if she would, then Vegeta couldn't wear it anyway.  
-Not at first, but…Bulma started.  
-Ok, Xevo. Let's leave Bulma alone so she could work in peace.-and she started pulling Xevo with her.  
-But there's no need for you to leave…  
-Bye, Bulma!-Pan shouted while reaching the exit door-I'll tell mother you said hi to her!  
-Goodbye, Mrs. Bulma!-Xevo shouted too-I hope we meet again and be able to talk more.  
-But I've got time for that right now!-she yelled back, but before she could finish, the lab door closed-Guess not...-then she continued working like nothing happened.

On the way out, Mrs. Brief invited Xevo and Pan for some cookies again, but they refused her once again telling her they had to study. "On a Friday?"-she asked, but they were long gone. Pan and Xevo were walking on the street, while the sun was setting down.

-Hmmm…-Xevo started-I wonder why Mrs. Bulma is making that outfit. I mean no one could possibly wear it. So why go to all the trouble inventing it?  
-Well, you know inventors: they'll invent anything, just so they could become famous and be the first to invent it.  
-Yeah, but she's already famous. Why waste time like that? I guess she is really aging…mentally at least. Oh well, at least her son is a great inventor. Just imagine me flying to high school with those shoes.  
-Yea, imagine that!

That was a close one for Pan. She should really be more careful if she wants to keep her secret a secret from Xevo, but how long will she be able to lie to him? Find out on the next episodes of Dragon Ball F!


	8. Episode 8: The Incredible Heavy Outfit

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, Xevo finally met Bulma. He found out that she was working on an outfit that can weight 1000 times normal gravity for her husband to actually wear, so Xevo thought she was going nuts because what kind of person could possibly be able to wear that? Well, a normal person couldn't, but will a Saiyan be able to handle it? Find out today on Dragon Ball F!

Bulma was working really hard on that outfit. She hasn't left the lab for days trying to grant her husband's wish. But after five days of not taking a bath, plus hardly sleeping and eating, she finally succeeded.

-Thank goodness it's finally done!-she said to herself-I can't even remember the last time I worked so much on only one thing. Boy, Vegeta will be happy when he hears that I'm finished. I can hardly wait to tell him, but first things first: I REALLY need to take a bath. The things I sacrifice for that man. But he is my prince.-after a long bath, Bulma went to find Vegeta where else than in the training room; as soon as she opened the door, Vegeta noticed her, stopped from his training and landed next to her with an angry face:  
-Woman, is that bloody outfit ready yet?! This room is so lame that I can't take it anymore! You've spent five days in that lab, and I demand results!-then suddenly Bulma's face turned red.  
-I sacrificed everything for you! My time, my health, my hygiene…I haven't taken a bath for five days, and this is how you greet me?! You know what? I'm not talking to you until you apologize.-while Vegeta looked at her puzzled.  
-Me, the prince of all Saiyans, apologize?-he thought-This is insane. On the other hand, for saying a stupid simple word I might have an outfit that will help me reach SSJ3 and maybe even become stronger than Kakarot.-Sorry.-he finally said-So, is the outfit ready?  
-That's more like it and yes, the outfit's ready.  
-Finally. Give it to me!  
-What did you say?  
-What?! Darn! PLEASE!  
-Much better. Here, catch!-then she threw it towards him, while he caught it; then Vegeta threw down his old outfit and put on the new one, which was similar to the old one, only that it was a lighter blue, and instead of gloves, he received two blue wrist-bands.  
-Cool, so how does it work?  
-Well it's quite simple. There are two names which activate and deactivate it. If you say, "Vegeta," it activates, and it becomes super heavy, so be careful. And when you say, "Bulma," it becomes light again.  
-Why did you have to put those stupid names as a password?  
-Why, what's wrong with my name?!-Bulma asked her face becoming red again.  
-Never mind…so let's test this baby!  
-You might want to transform into a Super Saiyan first if you don't want to be squashed alive.  
-Don't tell me what to do, woman! I know what I'm doing.  
-I was only trying to help. Do what you want! I'll go get some sleep, and I hope that when I get up, you'll be still alive.  
-Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm not the Prince of all Saiyans for nothing, you know.-then he walked out of the room.  
-When will he ever learn to listen to me?-Bulma asked herself.

Vegeta left West City and headed towards the waste land, when suddenly, he saw Goten and Trunks flying his way.

-Hey, Vegeta!-Goten yelled-Wanna train?-but as soon as he said the word "Vegeta," Vegeta fell down from the sky to the ground making a big hole; Vegeta was faced down on the ground and couldn't move a muscle, while Goten and Trunks immediately landed next to him.  
-Dad, are you ok?-Trunks asked.  
-Grgrmbgrulgmra…-Vegeta grumbled.  
-What did he say?-Trunks asked Goten.  
-I think he said something about Bulma…-then suddenly, Vegeta stood up.  
-Holy shit, this outfit is heavy!-Vegeta yelled.  
-What do you mean, Vegeta?-Goten asked, then suddenly, Vegeta fell down to the ground again, making the hole deeper.  
-Father are you alright? What's going on?-Trunks asked.  
-Grgrmbgrulgmra…-Vegeta grumbled.  
-Did he say Bulma again?-Goten asked Trunks-then Vegeta stood up once again with a super pissed off face.  
-You idiot!-Vegeta yelled at Goten-Stop saying my name, or you might kill me the next time!  
-What?-Goten asked puzzled, then Vegeta took off and flew away from them rapidly.  
-Please tell me that you know what just happened here!-Goten said to Trunks.  
-I'm not sure, but I think it had something to do with the words "Vegeta" and "Bulma."  
-What's that supposed to mean?  
-Beats me.

Vegeta was very amazed at the result of his wife work and could hardly wait to start his training using the outfit.

"This outfit is incredible."-he thought-"With this outfit, I can't fail to become the strongest warrior in the Universe. Soon Kakarot, I will become Super Saiyan 3 and after that I'll become much stronger than you once again, like when we first met."

So we leave Vegeta daydreaming of becoming the strongest of them all. But will his dream come true? Find out only by continuing reading Dragon Ball F!


	9. Episode 9: A New Hero - Meet Bee 2

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, Vegeta found out how heavy the outfit which Bulma made him really is, the hard and painful way. But now he's happier than ever knowing that with that outfit's help, he might become stronger than Goku once again. Will his plan work or has Goku already gotten stronger since their last encounter on the tournament? If you want to find out, you know what to do!

Bulma took a long-awaited bath. After that, she went to the kitchen to have a snack. There she found Goten and Trunks, who were also eating:

-Hi, you two!-she said-Anything interesting happened to you two lately?  
-Well, not really.-Goten answered-But something weird DID happen.  
-What do you mean?  
-Well, mom...-Trunks started-Father sure was acting weird today.  
-How come?  
-Well...-Goten continued-We were all flying and when a said his name he just simply fell to the ground really hard and when I said your name, he got up again.  
-So, mom, what exactly is going on?-Trunks asked confused.

Bulma took a sandwich which her mom made earlier and left it on the table, made a big smile and went in the living room. Meanwhile, in Satan City, Mr. Satan was trying on a new outfit himself:

-So, Buu, what do you think? This will be my new outfit which I'll wear on the next World Martial Arts Championship.-however, Buu's mind was elsewhere; Mr. Satan noticed that Boo was sad-What's the matter, Buu?  
-Buu misses Bee.  
-Yeah...I miss him too, boy, but this how life is. Eventually, everyone dies.  
-Will Mr. Satan also die?  
-Well yea, hopefully not too soon.  
-But Buu doesn't want to be alone! Buu doesn't want Mr. Satan to die! Buu doesn't want that! Buu doesn't want that!-Buu got so angry, that he caused a small Earthquake.  
-Calm down, Buu! Hey, I've got an idea. What do you say we buy a new pet for you so you wouldn't feel alone anymore.  
-Yeah, good idea. Buu buy all sorts of animals and take good care of them.  
-Now hold on a minute, Buu! This house isn't a zoo you know, one animal is quite enough. Besides, it takes a lot of responsibility to take care of ONE animal alone. We don't need too many mouths to feed. Besides...-and before he even realised it, Buu was already gone-Darn it!-Mr Satan found Buu later at a famous pet shop-So Buu, did you find a pet which you like the most? Remember, you can only pick one.  
-Yea. Buu pick that one.  
-Which one?  
-That one over there?-Mr Satan looked into the cage, but couldn't see anything-Here, let Buu show you!-then he took something out of the cage, but Mr. Satan still couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a gas bomb appeared out of nowhere on the ground, then another one, and after that, several more, while smoke came out of them. Luckily, Mr. Satan had a backpack with him, which was part of his "Fighting Crime and Saving the Day" equipment, and he pulled out a gas mask and put it on his face. However, Buu and the other customers, sellers and security guards, all fainted. Then Mr. Satan realized those were sleepy bombs. Two masked men came into the store.

-Hands up!-the first yelled.  
-What the...Who the hell are you?-the second asked; the smoke cleared, and Mr. Satan took off his mask-Well, what do you know...If it isn't Mr. Satan, the world's biggest champion.  
-More like the world's biggest phoney.-the second added-We both know you didn't kill Cell back in the old days; it was the other warriors. Too bad they're not here to save you again.  
-And what are you creeps doing stealing from a pet store? Just how low can you get?-Mr Satan asked.  
-For your information...-the first started-This pet store has the finest and rarest animals in the world. We can make good money by selling them on the black market. So any last words?  
-Uhm...Garu...-the other started.  
-You idiot!-Garu yelled-You never use our real names while we're in a middle of a robbery. NEVER! Now because of you, I will have to kill him because he knows who I am.  
-But wasn't that what were you going to do anyway?-the other asked while Garu blushed.  
-Don't be a smart ass. What is it?  
-Uhm, there's something on me...  
-What's on you? I can't see a thing.  
-On my right shoulder...  
-I still can't see anything!-but suddenly, a chameleon appeared on the other man's shoulder which freaked out.  
-Ah! An iguana! Get it off meeee!  
-Don't be such a baby!

With all the distraction, Mr. Satan ran towards the masked men and punched Garu in the face who fell on the other guy. The other guy grabbed the chameleon and quickly threw it towards Mr. Satan, who cought it.

-You son of a bitch!-Garu said, as he tried to get his gun but Mr. Satan pulled out a gun out of nowhere and shot him in the leg.  
-And that's what happens when you mess with the world's biggest champion.-Mr Satan said with a smirk.

In the end, the police arrived at the scene, and the two bandits were arrested. The reporters have arrived too, and Mr. Satan has become a hero once again. Buu and the others finally woke up, and Mr. Satan took the chameleon and went to see Buu:

-What happened?-Buu asked.  
-Well, to be honest, this little guy saved our lives. This is one heck of a chameleon. So, are we going to keep him?  
-Sure. Buu name him Bee Two (2).  
-Wow, how original.-Mr Satan said sarcastically.

So, a new hero has been born. Meet Bee 2. See you on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball F!


	10. Episode 10: An Evil Plan

Gohan was a great professor in one of the finest universities in West City. He taught literature, and all of his students liked him. In fact, everyone knew that Gohan was also the Great Saiyaman and many times during class, he helped the cops to fight crime, catch bad guys and save the day. One day, however, the principal called Gohan into his office:

-Good day, Mr. Tagimuro!-Gohan said politely.  
-Good day to you too, Mr. Gohan. Please have a sit!  
-Thank you.  
-Mr. Gohan, I'm a man who prizes time very much so I will cut to the chase. I know that you have two jobs: one being a fine, educated teacher whom students like extremely much, which is quite rare these days and two, being a super hero with capabilities which everyone dreams of having. I know that saving people's life and those in need is a very good thing, and it takes a lot of courage and responsibility. Even I would like to do such things, but I'm just a principal and my duty is to maintain this university and make the best decisions for its students. I understand that people need men like you whenever they're in danger, but that's the job of the police. Your main job is to teach, and unfortunately, that's not what you've been doing lately. I tested your students one day when you were away catching bad guys and found out that they didn't have any clue solving the questions, and they will have a big exam ahead of them soon, and they're not prepared as they should be. In conclusion, I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to choose between being a hero and continue teaching.-Gohan looked at the principal puzzled, but he knew that he was right.  
-I understand, Mr. Tagimuro. I know that I've been reckless with my students lately, and I would like to make it up for them. I promise I'll never again leave during class when there's an emergency.  
-Good. I hope you made the right choice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do.  
-Of course. Thank you, Mr. Tagimuro! Good day to you, sir!  
-Good day, Mr. Gohan!

Gohan shut the door behind him, took out his cell phone and called his wife, Videl, to tell her the bad news. Elsewhere, in Satan City, at the Orange Star High School, Pan was sitting in the canteen all alone while having lunch. Suddenly, she realized Xevo sat down next to her:

-Are you alright, Pan?  
-Sure. Why do you ask?  
-Well, you haven't said a word since we've been at the Brief's family. Plus, I kind of noticed you've acted kind of weird there too. Is everything ok?  
-Why wouldn't it be?  
-It seems you've been avoiding me since then as if you're hiding something from me.  
-Well, you're wrong! We've only known each other for a few weeks. How could you even know how do I usually act or how do I feel?!-then she took her lunch and sit elsewhere.

Meanwhile, in Hell, everyone was training really hard, for some reason.

-What a bunch of idiots!-Babidi said-Their training so hard and for what? We're never going to get out of here so what's the point?  
-From what I heard...-King Kold started-My son has a plan to get us all out of here.  
-Really? And how will he do that? Unless those so-called Dragon Balls make their way here so we could gather them and wish us out of here, I don't really see any other way out of this place.  
-Foolish wizard!-Frieza shouted out of nowhere and suddenly appeared near Babidi-For your information, I DO have a plan for getting us out of here and should you know it does involve the Dragon Balls. In fact, you should be begging me to resurrect you as well.  
-Nonsense!-Babidi yelled back-What's the point being resurrected if we can't defeat those Saiyans and their friends who protect Earth even with their lives? By now, they're a lot stronger even with our combined powers.  
-Not that you have much power. And you're right. We WILL combine our powers by using the Fusion Technique like some of they did. They will be very surprised, I assure you. We all saw them doing it without those earrings so it shouldn't be hard. So brace yourself Babidi, cause soon Hell will break, literally. Those foolish Saiyans and those weakling Earthlings won't even know what hit them. Soon, everyone in the Universe will know the wrath of Lord Frieza. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Does Frieza really have a plan to resurrect him and the others who have been defeated by Goku and his friends? Will it actually work? Find out on the next exciting episodes of Dragon Ball F!


	11. Episode 11: Secrets Revealed

Minutes became hours, hours became weeks, weeks became months. Time flew away quickly, and it seemed high school started years ago. Pan was at Xevo's home working together on a project, but they were both quiet. After a long while, Xevo broke the silence:

-Pan, I know that something's bothering you. I've seen you trying to avoid me these last months, I'm not blind. Why don't you tell me what exactly is bothering you? Is it me? Is it my presence? Am I annoying you? Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me?-but Pan didn't respond; she just continued working until Xevo grabbed her arms, when she finally looked into his eyes and started crying-What is it?  
-I'm...I'm not like you...  
-What do you mean not like me?  
-I...I have some capabilities that you...might not understand.  
-How come? What capabilities?-Pan didn't respond; instead, she started lifting up in the air, while Xevo looked at her amazed-Oh, my gosh! Are you wearing Trunks' shoes? Do they actually work?  
-No, Xevo. There's no such thing as flying shoes. That was a lie. Everything I told you about me was mostly a lie...  
-How come?  
-I'm not really a human. Well, I am, but a little part of me is...alien. There, I said it. Happy?!  
-More like fascinated.  
-What? Aren't you freaked out of my capabilities?  
-You mean you have more?  
-Well...yea.  
-What? Please tell me!  
-Well...I can shoot powerful energy balls called ki blasts that can do real damage or hurt people or even...kill them.  
-Wow!  
-And I'm quite strong too...very strong. I studied the martial arts, once I even won The World Martial Arts Tournament when I was only four years old.  
-So it was you?  
-What?  
-I saw you fighting back when I was also a kid. I love the WMAT, my dad once took me there, and I saw a little girl winning it. She beat the crap out of the adults. It was you, wasn't it?  
-Yea...  
-So, you're Mr. Satan's actual granddaughter. I knew it. Wow, this is so amazing! How come you never told anyone?  
-Well, I don't like the publicity and being so famous. I wanted to have my private life, so when I turned eight, I told my grandfather to stop telling the world about me. Since then I avoided this city until now. That's why no one recognizes me. For everyone else I'm just another girl named Pan, just like Mr. Satan's granddaughter. I hope you won't tell anyone who I truly am!  
-Don't worry. I can keep a secret. More like secrets.-they both laughed-So, you said you're part alien? How come?  
-Well, my other grandfather is not really from this planet. He's from a planet called Vegeta.  
-Really? Wow. It has the same name like Trunks' dad.  
-That's because he was the planet's prince.  
-Trunks' dad is an alien too?  
-Yes, he and my grandpa are so-called Saiyans.  
-What are these Saiyans?  
-They are very powerful warriors, and they're only desire is to fight. They train every day just to become the strongest in the Universe.  
-Are your grandpa and Vegeta stronger than Mr. Satan?  
-Well, to tell you the truth, my grandpa Satan isn't that strong as everyone thinks he is. He didn't defeat Cell back in the old days; it was my grandpa Goku and the others who did. More exactly, my father was the one who killed him.  
-You're dad is that strong too? How many Saiyans are on this planet?  
-Well my grandpa Goku and Vegeta are the only Saiyans left. My father is only a Half-Saiyan.  
-That means that Trunks is a Half-Saiyan too, right?  
-Yea...  
-So, Mrs. Bulma was telling the truth all along about that outfit for her husband. That explains a lot. She's really not crazy.-they laughed again-Imagine what would the people from the entire world do if they found out that Mr. Satan is a fraud?  
-That's why it's crucial for you not to tell anyone anything. Please, Xevo! Don't destroy my grandfather's carrier. He is really a good man, you know...  
-Slow down, Pan, I made a promise, and I won't break it. I'm glad you revealed all this to me. That means a lot to me, and at least you won't have to avoid me anymore.-Pan blushed-So...Tell me everything! How strong is your family? What about Bra? What's she then? What happened to the other Saiyans? Please show me your other capabilities!

So, Pan told everything to Xevo and this time, she was telling the truth. She was so happy and relieved that she revealed herself to Xevo, and that he accepted her. They became best friends again and spent more time together. But one day, someone very familiar ruined her happiness. She was watching TV when suddenly someone rang the doorbell. She was the only one home, so she ran to the door to open it. She was so happy that she was whistling all the way to the door, but when she opened it and saw who it was, all her excitement went away, and angry thoughts started invading her mind.

"Hey, Pan! It's me, grandpa Goku! Missed me?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Episode 12: Growing Tensions

Last time on Dragon Ball F, Pan finally revealed her secrets to Xevo, and he accepted her. However, when things were going to well for Pan, Goku decided to go home, and ruined all her happiness.

She was standing at the door looking amazed at Goku, as she couldn't believe that her grandfather came home just like that. Then she remembered the promise he made to her, a promise which he didn't keep. Suddenly, she became furious:

-So, aren't you going to give grandpa Goku a hug? Don't tell me you don't recognize me! I haven't changed that much. Well, my outfit did.-and indeed, Goku was wearing a totally different outfit: both his pants and shirt were of a bluish-white color, including his belt, while his wrist and ankle bands were yellow, and as for his shoes, they were black-So, are the others' home? I can't wait to see them!-Pan was so furious by the time, that she turned around and slammed the door loudly, at which Goku wondered why she'd done that; after a short while he opened the door a bit and peaked in:-Pan, is everything alright? Are you mad at me for not visiting you lately?  
-Lately?!-she asked madly from upstairs-You call FIVE YEARS lately?!- while Goku didn't notice that behind him Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi and Videl were returning home from shopping.  
-Father!-Gohan yelled not far away-You're back!  
-Goku!-Chi-Chi yelled also.

Goku looked behind and became really happy to see the rest of his family again. Gohan ran towards his father and hugged him. The same did the others too. After that they all went inside.

-Where were you, father?-Goten asked.  
-Well, you know me. Looking for some adventures and training Uub really hard.  
-How strong did he get?-Gohan asked.  
-He might be stronger than you, Gohan. I see you haven't trained much since I left.  
-No, sir.  
-Well, Goku...-Chi-Chi started-You should know that our son has become a teacher in a famous university since you left.  
-Really? That's great. It's what you've always wanted. Congratulations, son! And what about you, Goten? What have you been up to since I left?  
-Well, dad, me and Trunks have been training a lot together so we can transform into a Super Saiyan 3 without having the need to fuse, but since Mr. Brief died, he got really busy and...  
-What?! Mr. Brief died?  
-Yes, Goku-Videl responded.  
-Oh gosh! How did he die?  
-Well, he was very old...He passed away in normal conditions, and he didn't suffer much...  
-Darn! I wasn't here at his funeral. How's Bulma?  
-She's fine.-Chi-Chi responded-Don't worry.  
-Has anyone else passed away since I've been gone?  
-Well, dad...-Gohan started-Master Roshi's turtle passed away too.  
-Oh, darn it! I can't believe I wasn't here to say good-bye to him too. Pan's right, I've been gone for too long. I've neglected you all!  
-No, Goku.-Chi-Chi said-You did what you thought was the right thing to do.  
-And I was wrong.

They all fell to silence. After a while, they continued talking, and everyone told Goku how the others were doing and what happened since his last visit home. Meanwhile, ten round space pods, similar in which Nappa and Vegeta arrived years ago for the first time on Earth, landed on the surface of New Namek, and ten creatures came out of them. All of them were different kind of species, some looked like two-legged lizards or crocodiles, while others resembled to humans, nonetheless, they all looked hideous; they all wore different outfits and different colored scouters and at first sight, one would say, they were Frieza's henchmen. And boy, were they ever, meaning that Frieza's plan was already in motion.

-You were right, sir.-a green skinned male half animal-half human looking trooper said towards a male blue skinned creature with two horns, who appeared to be the leader of the squadron.-This was a perfect spot to land cause noone detected us landing here.  
-Good.-the leader said-We will ambush those stupid Namekians...HA-HA-HA-HA! They won't even know what hit them.

Goku finished training Uub and went home, but Pan wasn't glad at all to see him. Frieza's henchmen landed on New Namek, and they are planning to attack the Namekians. Will the Namekians be able to defend themselves? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Dragon Ball F!


	13. Episode 13: Xaras Past

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, Frieza's henchmen landed on New Namek. What do they really intend to do? Find out today on Dragon Ball F!

The leader of the squadron took a look at his scouter:

-So, the Dragon Balls are all scattered. You four...-and he pointed towards his four troops-You'll stay here and guard the ships. The rest of us will go search each one a Dragon Ball. After that we'll meet back here, and then we'll all go after the seventh ball together.  
-But sir...-a red skinned male mutant started, who looked like Jeice from the once Ginyu Force-Why don't we gather all the Dragon Balls and summon the dragon here?  
-Do you know how to speak Namekian?  
-Uhm...  
-Well, do you?  
-Uhm...no, sir.  
-Then one more stupid question and I'll see fit that Lord Frieza allows me to personally kill you for your stupidity.  
-Understood, sir!-then the leader and the other five henchmen took off and headed six different ways.

The same day Goku went home, he decided to contact everyone telepathically through King Kai suggesting that they should all have a big reunion. Of course, everyone agreed and they all decided to have a BIG supper party at Bulma's house the following day. Pan, however, made sure to completely avoid her grandfather all day. She either stayed in her room keeping the door locked or hung out with Xevo. Unfortunately, for her, it was Saturday when her grandpa Goku arrived home, so there was no high school the following day where she could go just to be as far as possible from her grandpa. Later, after midnight, Pan got really hungry, so she went down into the kitchen to grab a snack. She didn't want to wake anyone up, especially you-know-who, so she floated downstairs not wanting to step on the squeaking wooden floor. She didn't even turn any lights on, as she relied on the moon, shining into the house through the windows, enlightening her way. She opened the fridge and started grabbing some snack.

"You know..."-her mother started from behind which totally surprised Pan cause she didn't notice her-"You can't avoid him forever."

However, Pan didn't look around, she just closed the fridge and went up in her room. Meanwhile in Hell, Frieza and the others were getting prepared for the big event. Dr. Gero and Babidi were very nervous:

-So, Lord Frieza...-Babidi started-I see that this is actually going to happen. May I ask what is your big plan, I mean who will wish us out of here?  
-I'm glad you asked, and I would be more than happy to tell you. You see, I always knew the legend of the Super Saiyan, however, I just simply refused to believe in it. Not that it mattered anyway, cause I was already insanely powerful back then. Yet ironically, out of nowhere, a true Super Saiyan appeared out of nowhere, just like that, and he, and I do hate to admit it, literally beat the crap out of me. I was mostly enraged because of that, to say the least. Luckily, father healed me and made me even stronger, and afterwards, I decided to head to Earth to eradicate all remaining Saiyans, especially the Super Saiyan called Goku. But before I went to Earth, I made a back-up plan, just in case, and my back-up plan was Xaras.  
-Who's he?  
-He was my third-best henchmen, after Zarbon and Dodoria, excluding the Ginyu Force. He has a unique ability to talk with the dead telepathically. I told him that if even by the slightest chance I would not make it back alive, he would gather my top henchmen and train themselves until they would become as strong as me and then steal the Dragon Balls from the Earthlings and revive me.  
-Well, that certainly took long enough. Why wait so much?  
-Because I knew that if I couldn't make it, then they wouldn't have had a chance in their current strength against the Super Saiyan either.  
-Well, they still don't.  
-Yeah, but now they've found the Namekians new planet, and they'll steal the Dragon Balls from them.  
-Interesting plan. So, what's his story, this Xaras?  
-He wasn't much strong when I first met him but he, and his race, had special abilities which even I didn't quite understand. They were peaceful but very intelligent, just like the Tuffles were. They believed in two gods, Hiera and Xas, who protected them and gave them these special abilities. Although, I didn't believe in these invisible forces, but I somehow knew that this planet could be a threat to me. Only once, I was on that planet and then strange, inexplicable things happened while I was there, as if the planet itself didn't like my presence and wanted me to leave from it immediately. Later, I decided to destroy the planet but not before taking one of them at my side. I chose Xaras, the best of the best. I forced him to become my henchman, otherwise I would destroy his planet.  
-But you destroyed it anyway...  
-Exactly. But not right after. After waiting some time, I sent him away on a mission, and then I destroyed it. Of course, I told him that it was a meteor shower, it works every time. HA-HA-HA! But when I told him what happened, he became outrageous, he lost his mind, and became so furious that he lost control and destroyed a whole planet without even a blink. Then I saw his true potential, and I decided to increase his power, which happened in a very short time. He almost surpassed Dodoria only in a few months. He became ruthless and cold, just like the Saiyans were. I must admit that he was, and still is, one of my favourite henchmen. He never let me down. He contacted me a few months ago and said they were ready. All they have to do now is to find the Dragon Balls and whoa-la. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

It seems Frieza's plan might actually work. Now it's only a matter of time until Xaras and the henchmen gather the Dragon Balls and make their wish. But what will the wish exactly be? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!


	14. Episode 14: Preparations for Revenge

Last time on Dragon Ball F, we found out Xaras' past and Frieza's true plan. Now the question is will it work? Find out starting with today on Dragon Ball F!

In Hell...

-So, Lord Frieza, what exactly will you wish for?-Badidi asked.

-To revive every being who lost their lives by the hands of the Saiyans.

-What?! But, I was killed by Buu! That means I won't be brought back to life.

-So, what? Who needs you? You're useless anyway.

-I wouldn't be too sure about that.

-What do you mean?

-I could turn one of them into my puppet against all the others.

-Really? You've done that before with Vegeta, and you failed.

-Not quite. All Vegeta wanted was to fight with Goku. So I reawakened the evil inside him and turned him the way he was before, cold and ruthless, uninhibited by any emotions. But the problem was that I couldn't make him forget his family, his pride and that's when I lost control. However, Goku is another story. He once also was cold and ruthless back when he was a baby, but he fell on his had and lost his memory. But I can erase his current memory and bring back the old one.

-Sounds interesting.-King Cold suddenly said from behind Babidi-But how do you do know all this?

-I read Vegeta's mind when I was inside his head.

-Thanks, but no thanks.-Frieza added-I want to kill Goku, not make him my slave. Besides, I've already got back my former Saiyan-slaves, Raditz and Nappa, and they're quite enough.

-You insolent fool!-Babidi shouted-Do you really think you can defeat Goku and the others without my help?

-Actually, I do. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

-Then I guess I see you guys back here after you'll be defeated by them AGAIN!

-Cell...-Dr Gero started-Is this the thanks I get for redesigning you to absorb any being just like androids, making you beyond perfect?

-Sorry, old man...-Cell started-But you know as they say: business is business, and you're not part of it anymore.

-I am your creator, your master; I order you to revive me as well!

-Shut up, old man, before I personally disassemble you!-Cell responded pissed off by now.

-Grrr...-Babidi growled furious along with Dr. Gero, but then, he had another idea-Ok, then hear this! We know that there are two ways to do the fusion, right? One way doing it is the Fusion Dance, and the second way is wearing some special earrings called the Potara earrings.

-Where are you getting with this?-Frieza asked.

-The Fusion Dance has many drawbacks: not only that you have to be very careful to perform it correctly, but it only lasts 30 minutes, and after that, you won't be able to do it for another hour. And let's not forget about Earth's Dragon Balls. What if they simply wish you back to mortal again? Without the fusion, we all know, neither you, nor Cell, will last ten seconds against them.-this actually made both Cell and Frieza thinking worried.

-And what do you propose?-Cell asked curiously.

-First, promise me that you will revive me as well, if not with the Namek Dragon Balls, then at least with the Earth balls!

-Fine, whatever, just tell us what do you have in mind!-Frieza said irritated.

-Not so fast! First, I want you both to stretch out each one of your hands towards me.-and so did Cell and Frieza hesitantly do, while Babidi grabbed hold of them; then he started saying some incantations in a weird alien language-Now repeat after me: I solemnly swear on Babidi's halo that in within seven days I shall revive him, and if I should fail and his halo should not disappear from atop his head, then all my blood will dry out of my body until I die.

-Do you actually expect us to swear such a thing to you before you at least tell us your "great" plan of helping us?-Frieza laughed hard-You're a bigger fool than I thought!

-Ok, fine then. But first, I will need your henchmen's, Zarbon's, earrings.-by now Babidi managed to get everyone's attention; Zarbon looked at Frieza, who nodded at him, then he took down his earrings and handled them over to Babidi-They pretty much resemble to the Potara earrings now don't they? What if I would tell you that, using my magic, I could actually transform them into almost the exact replica of the Potara earrings?-while some of the henchmen, including Cell and Frieza, started shouting at him enraged caused they did not want to remain fused permanently-Silence!-Babidi yelled, managing to calm the spirits down-I said ALMOST exact replica, meaning that I will make the Fusion last only 30 minutes, just like with the Fusion Dance.

-So what's the big difference anyway?-Nappa asked from the crowd.

-The difference, my fellow "friends", is that not only you don't have to worry about screwing up the pose, but you don't have to wait another hour to re-fuse again. And I will make two sets of earrings for each pair who want to fuse, so you will have in total one hour at your disposal to destroy your enemies.-which made almost everyone to think about his offer; meanwhile he was smirking all the time, and finally, Frieza started.

-I think it sounds like a reasonable plan, but why should we make a bargain with you when we could easily force you with endless pain to make those earrings for us?

-I may be weak, but I developed and increased my magic since I died; it's catching me you should be worried about first...Paparapapa!-then, suddenly, Babidi vanished into thin air-Like my invisibility spell?-his voice could be heard which seemed to be coming from everywhere-And without any strong ki to emanate, I'm sure it will take a while for any of you to find me, which I'm also sure, you don't have, considering that that Xaras character and his men have already started gathering the Dragon Balls.

-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! It seems I have underestimated you, wizard; your magic is quite resourceful. Imagine if you would be strong like me, for instance; all that power combined with your magic, you would be invincible.

-Indeed, pitty, that I'm not a warrior type. So, what do you say? Do you accept my offer or not? If not, your failure will increase tremendously, I assure you.

-I'm in!-Nappa shouted from the crowd.

-Shut up, you idiot!-Frieza yelled at Nappa-It is me and Cell who have to accept and vow our lives to him.

-Well, I accept.-Cell said eventually-I don't think we have anything to lose. Let's not forget that it has been 10 years since we last saw Goku and Vegeta fight with that Majin Buu demon or whatever. For all we know, by now they could have ascended to a whole new level, so we will need all the help we can get if we ever want to destroy them once and for all. Only united we shall prevail.

-Fine, I accept as well, darn it!-Frieza said angrily-Now let's get this "swearing loyalty to Babidi" thing over with!-then Babidi reappeared again in front of Cell and Frieza and grabbed their hands again; after they vowed their lives to him, Babidi shouted the word "Paparapapa!", and for a few moments, a mixed color of purple, white and black aura surrounded Cell and Frieza, which later disappeared.

-Now that that's over with, let's start making earrings for you guys!-Babidi said afterwards-They'll be ready within 10 hours! Tell Xaras and his men to stand by until then!-then he took an earring in each hand and started saying some incantations again, while his hands started glowing purpely.

-My son, may I have a word with you?-King Kold asked Frieza.

-Sure, father.-Frieza responded and both flew a bit further from the others.

-My son, I'm beginning to dislike more and more this resurrection plan of yours. It's not that I don't want to get out of this miserable place, but first you make a deal with Cell, and now Babidi? Things are getting out of control here! Just how far are you willing to go for you to have your revenge?

-WHATEVER IT TAKES...that far.

-But Cell is twice as strong as you...

-Don't worry about that. First of all, we'll be both immortal, so he can't kill me. Plus, Cell personally thought me the Instant Transmission technique, so even if he tries absorbing me, he won't be able to get me. And last, but not least, even though we came to an agreement to destroy the Earth Dragon Balls via teleporting my top henchmen on that planet, I secretly instructed them to not to do so, thus giving me the upper hand again. If he tries anything against me, I'll be ready for him. Other than that, after we destroy our enemies, we de-fuse, then split the Universe in two; he'll rule one half, me the other half.

-You, sharing the Universe with someone else? You've definitely become very desperate.

-As I said, WHATEVER IT TAKES. I've been mocked more times than I can handle by those filthy Saiyans. NO ONE messes with Lord Frieza and gets away with it!

-And what about Babidi?

-Babidi is still just a fly compared to me, even with his dumb magic. The power of the Dragon Balls is all I need at my side; no one would dare challenge me.

-Ok, then another thing: do you think it's a good idea to revive every single being killed by the Saiyans over the years? I mean, those Saiyans destroyed many planets, what they achieved for you in the past will all be in vain.

-Don't worry, father. Everyone will be teleported on New Namek, and after we'll defeat Goku and his stupid friends, I'll personally destroy that planet with everyone on it, except you and our new "friends;" At least whatever remains of them. Rest assured, not everyone will survive against Goku and the others. That's why you will immediately leave the planet.

-Understood. I didn't become much stronger since I've been dead. I wouldn't want to face those Saiyan monsters. And speaking of Saiyans...what about Raditz and Nappa?

-I'll deal with them later...-at which King Cold nodded.

While the Z Fighters are sleeping tight in their comfy beds, many wicked plans are being hatched against them in Hell. All their enemies want to come back to life for an ultimate strike-revenge, which will cause some very interesting chain of events in billions' of life forms. Stay tuned, cause many action-packed episodes will arrive soon, only on Dragon Ball F!


	15. Episode 15: The Big Reunion

Xaras and his henchmen have already gathered six of the Dragon Balls, and now they were waiting a signal from Frieza to go after the seventh ball. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Goku and his friends were having a big reunion. Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo, Tien and his family, Uub, Korin and the Yajirobes, Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin and his family, Mr. Satan, Buu and his new pet, Dende, Mr. Popo, including Xevo, they were all having a big supper at Bulma's house and talked about the good old days. They were all sitting around a huge table, even Piccolo and Dende were sitting there, even though they didn't eat, only drank water. However, Pan made sure that she'd sit as far as possible from her grandpa Goku.

-So, you must be Goku...-Miran started-Yajirobe told me all about you of how brave and strong you are. And not to mention good-looking.

-Well, I'm flattered.-Goku responded.

-Too bad you already have a wife. It's so hard to meet strong, hut studs like you nowadays.

-Hey!-Yajirobe cut in madly-You already got a husband, ME!

-Yea...my luck.-Miran said sarcastically which made everyone to laugh.

-So, Uub...-Gohan started-I heard you got very strong since that tournament. I can't wait to try you out.

-Cool, it would be awesome to fight with someone else for a change.

-Hey!-Goku added smiling-I didn't know our fights were that boring.

-No, not at all...-Uub added quickly, and everyone laughed again.

-Hey, Trunks!-Goten cut in-We should give him a piece of Gotenks. Don't you agree?

-Absolutely.-Trunks agreed.

-That would be great.-Uub replied.

-And what about you, Yamcha?-Bulma started-What you and Puar have been up to?

-Well, I tried all kinds of jobs. But lately, I have met a girl whom I really like.

-Really? And why didn't you bring her with you?

-She has a lot to study; she's in her last year at the university and will have a big exam soon.

-Wow, Yamcha!-Master Roshi started-Goin' wild with young, hot girls, now are we?

-Looks who's talking.-Oolong added.-while everyone burst into laughter.

-Well, I'm glad I could find a girl at her age to like me.-Yamcha continued-I may be old, but it seems I still got my charm.

-Well, good for you, Yamcha. I hope that we'll be having a wedding soon.-Bulma added.

-So, Vegeta...-Goku started-How's the new outfit Bulma made you? Did you get any stronger?

-Wouldn't you like to know.-Vegeta responded teasing him.

-Oh, come on Vegeta, please tell me!

-You'll find out soon enough.

-Hey, Bulma, when will you make me one?

-Soon enough, Goku.-Bulma answered with a serious face.

-You sound more and more like Vegeta.

-I am his princess you know.- Bulma added sarcastically, which made Vegeta blush, and everyone burst into laughter again.

-You must be Xevo...-Gohan continued-It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

-Mine too.-Xevo responded, after then he looked towards Trunks-Hey, Trunks, did you finish testing out those flying shoes?-he asked holding himself back not to burst into laughter.

-Uhm, almost...-Trunks rapidly answered panicked, then he looked towards Pan not knowing what to say next.

-What FLYING shoes?!-Bulma asked amazed, while Xevo and Pan started laughing.

-What's so funny?-Trunks asked wondered.

-Don't worry, Trunks!-Pan cut in-Xevo knows the truth about me and that there are no such shoes.

-And why didn't you tell me anything?!

-Must have skipped my mind.-she and Xevo were both laughing while Trunks was pissed off.

-So, Pan...-Goku started-How's high school?-but then Pan stopped from laughing and looked at her grandpa with a serious face.

-Not that you'd understand even if I explained it to you. You never even been to SCHOOL!

-Pan, that's enough!-Videl yelled madly.

-I think I ate enough. Coming, Xevo?

-Uhm...yea, sure.-Xevo answered a bit hesitant.-so, they both left the table and went outside in the garden; everyone remained silent for a while, but after that, they continued talking again.

Meanwhile, in Hell...

-Babidi!-Frieza yelled-Are those bloody earrings ready yet?! Xaras and his men can't stay undetected forever, you know. It's only a matter Of time, before someone from Namek warns Goku and the others.

-Pipe down, already!-Babidi responded exhausted finished moments ago, I just needed some time to gather my strength. Here, take them and share them to everyone!-then Babidi gave Frieza a small bag filled with Potara-looking earrings.

-Zarbon, I believe these are all yours, sort of speak. Go and share them!-then Frieza handled the bag to his henchman; meanwhile, Xaras contacted Frieza telepathically to check in, and Frieza gave them the "GO!" signal.

While Goku and his friends enjoy themselves together, a horrible disaster is upon New Namek and the Universe. How will things develop? Don't miss the next thrilling episode of Dragon Ball F!


	16. Episode 16: Porunga's Summoning

New Namek was a very well hidden planet in the galaxy. No one knew the existence of the planet, as it has never been visited by anyone except for Goku and his friends. That's why, after Buu's defeat, Moori made the Dragon Balls even more powerful, so they could help out Goku if Earth was ever in grave danger. However, Dende made the Earth's Dragon Balls a bit more powerful too, but not as powerful as the ones on New Namek. Porunga was still able to grant only three wishes, but now the wishes had no limits. Plus, both planets' Dragon Balls could be used whenever they were gathered; they no longer had time limitations. But little did Moori and the others know, that one day their planet WILL be discovered, and those Dragon Balls would fall into the wrong hands.

After a hard days work of planting some new kind of vegetation, Moori and the other Namekians have decided to take a break. Moori sat down on the grass and looked at how the children were playing with joy and felt happiness. Suddenly, he and the others felt six very strong ki energies heading their way.

-Elder, do you feel it?-one of the Namekians asked.

-Yes, I do.-Moori answered.

-They're heading this way; they must be after the Dragon Balls. We need to leave, NOW!

-It's no use, it is already too late.

-But Elder, can't you feel how strong they are? It's like six Frieza's are heading this way.

-I know. But we don't have a chance of escaping now, we noticed them too late.

-Then what are we going to do?

-Ask for help.

-They're here!-another Namekian yelled, and in that second, Xaras and his henchmen appeared in the sky, landing near the Namekians.

-Who are you and what do you want?-Moori asked without hesitation.

-I'm sure you know what we want so stop acting and give us the Dragon Ball!-Xaras demanded.

-What good does it do if you don't know the Namekian language?

-Don't worry. I have my way of making people telling me whatever I want.

-Well, you can kill us all if you'd like cause we're not telling anything.

-Even the children?

Moori then looked at the children very sadly. He remembered last time he had to make a choice like this many years ago, and now it seems that Fate decided for he to re-live that moment. The children were very frightened, but Moori couldn't do anything. He knew they were Frieza's henchmen, and they were going to revive him, and he couldn't put the entire Universe at stake, even though Goku and the others have become much stronger since they first met. Moori couldn't possibly figure out how could Frieza ever put up with such power, however, he couldn't put everyone and everything at risk. Knowing Frieza, he couldn't have planned all this to be revived just to be killed again. "Could he somehow managed to discover a way to become much stronger than before?"-Moori asked himself wondered. Whatever the answer was, Moori wasn't willing to allow for the Universe to suffer the same fate as before when Frieza was alive, so he decided to buy some and call for help.

-Tell you what...-Moori started-If you alone fight and defeat one of my finest soldiers in a fair battle then I will tell you what you want. What do you say?-then he looked at his best soldier, his brother, Vorn, and said to him telepathically-I'm so sorry brother, for sacrificing you for the children's sake, but I promise you that your death will not be in vain cause I will call for help, and I shall revive you.

-Don't worry, Elder!-Vorn respnded telepathically-I'm not doing this just for the children, but for the entire Universe as well. These seem to be Frieza's henchmen, and I won't allow them to bring Frieza back to life.

-Fine.-Xaras agreed-I hope this will be at least a bit entertaining.

Vorn and Xaras both stepped out from the crowd a bit further and prepared for battle. Neither of them attacked, they just stood there and looked at each other. Vorn was happy cause that way he could buy even more time for Moori. Although, he knew he was doing the right thing, he was very scared of dying, but he managed not to show his fear to his opponent. Suddenly, Xaras disappeared, vanishing into thin air. He reappeared in a split second in front of Vorn kicking his neck so hard that Vorn's neck broke instantly, while he flew through many trees until he crashed to the ground dead. Moori got so scared that he even forgot his mission for a minute.

"Now this was a waste of my time."-Xaras said-"I hope you're happy, Elder, cause because of you, one of your men died in vain. Not that I mind, but I can see you won't cooperate either way, so there's no meaning to waste my breath as well."

Xaras then turned around towards the children, raised a finger and shot a small ki blast which was strong enough to kill one of the children. The other children managed to escape alive, but Xaras needed to kill only one of them. He then contacted the Namekian child telepathically from the dead while one of his henchman found the seventh Dragon Ball in one of the houses and put it near the other ones:

-Lord Frieza will be delighted.-the henchman added.

-Tell me, kid, what I want to know, or else I will kill all of your family.-Xaras said telepathically.

-And what happens if I do tell you what you want?-the child asked.

-I'll spare them, of course.

-Promise?

-Yea, sure.-after a while, the boy continued.

-What do you want me to tell you?

-Translate everything I say to you into Namekian for me, so I could tell it to the dragon. Got that?

-Yes, sir.

-Good. Now let's start by summoning the dragon. And say it slowly so I could repeat it.

The Namekian boy from the Other World started saying something in Namek which Xaras repeated out loud. The other Namekians were amazed and wondered how did Xaras knew their language. Moori didn't have time to wonder and immediately contacted Dende telepathically:

-Dende, our people and everyone in the Universe is in grave danger. Please contact Goku and his friends and tell him we need them immediately! This is very urgent! Hurry, Dende! HURRY!-by the time Moori finished, Porunga has already appeared.

-I will grant you three wishes.-the dragon said-Any three wishes you have in mind, I shall grant them.

-Lord Frieza...-Xaras said telepathically-We are ready to revive you, sir. You may all start fusing!

-Ok, everyone!-Frieza shouted to the others in Hell-The time has come for our revenge! Put your earrings on and start fusing!

And so, Frieza fused with Cell becoming Friezell, Raditz fused with Nappa and became Napitz, Dodoria with Zarbon became Dozar, Jeice and Guldo became Gujei, while Burter and Recoome became Baarec. While fusing, the whole Hell began shacking which even King Yemma, and the other ogres felt.

-What the heck are they doing down there?!-King Yemma asked angrily-Surely, they don't think they can escape from there?

-Maybe someone from the Living World will revive them.-Fortuneteller Baba answered.

-That can't be good. Look into your magic ball and tell me what's going to happen!-as Baba said some incantations and looked into her crystal ball, which turned black.

-Oh, my gosh!

-What is it?

-It's evil. Pure evil...I see hatred, revenge...death. The Universe is doomed!

Xaras managed to summon Porunga with the help of a dead Namekian child. Moori already contacted Dende, but will Goku and his friends make it on time to save the day or will Friezell and the others finally manage to defeat Goku and Co.? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball F!


	17. Episode 17: Three Terrible Wishes

-What is your first wish?-Porunga asked.  
-Move everyone's spirit, which has been killed by the hands of the Saiyans to this planet!-Xaras said in the Namekian language.-Porunga knew that he was dealing with an Evil force, and if he fulfills that wish, then many people from Earth will die, and he didn't want that.  
-There's a problem with this wish. Many people's spirits on Earth are alive, and if I remove them from their bodies, they will die.  
-So?  
-I have anticipated your next wish, and if I'm right, I will not be able to grant it.  
-How come?  
-Your next wish will be that I should revive those spirits, am I right?  
-Yes.  
-If I grant your first wish, then the second wish will be impossible to grant, because I won't be able to revive every person's spirit, cause they won't have a body where to put them. I recommend you reformulate your initial wish!-Xaras remained stunned for a while, as this was unexpected for him, but he suddenly had an idea; he didn't know if it would work, but he had to try.  
-Then move everyone's spirit, which has been killed by the hands of the Saiyans to this planet, except the ones alive!  
-It shell be done.-Porunga responded.

Meanwhile on Earth, everyone was having fun until Dende received the urgent message from Moori:

-Oh no!-he suddenly yelled and stood up from the table, while everyone fell to silence.  
-What is it, Dende?-Mr Popo asked.  
-I've been contacted by the Elder. He says that the Universe is in danger. I think something's happening on New Namek, something terrible.  
-You're right.-Picoolo started-I sense a great disturbance there. Goku, we have to go there, now!  
-Right.-Goku responded and he too stood up from the table.  
-Kakarot, I'm going too.-Vegeta said.  
-Me too.-Trunks also said.  
-You're not going anywhere without me, Trunks!-Goten said with a smirk.  
-I think I will go too.-Tien said-I've never been on Namek before.  
-Dad, can I come?-Khitan asked.  
-Sorry, son. You should stay here if anything goes wrong or happens while we're there.  
-Ok.-Khitan replied sadly.  
-Hey, Gohan! What do you say?-Krillin asked-Just like old times.  
-Yeah...-Gohan agreed.  
-Well, count me out!-Bulma cut in.  
-But we can't go dressed up like this!-Yamcha said.  
-You're right.-Goku agreed.-We'll put on our outfits and meet back here in two minutes.  
-Right.-everyone agreed.

Back on New Namek...

-Your wish has been granted, now tell me your second wish.-Porunga said.  
-You already know my wish, but I shall repeat it anyway: revive every spirit, which has been moved to this planet!-Xaras told the dead child, who translated him into Namekian, then Xaras repeated it to the dragon.  
-Ok, but this will take some time.

Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kais, Elder Supreme Kai and Kibitoshin were fishing and having a relaxing day until they felt something was wrong. They looked into the crystal ball to see what's happening.

-Oh my gosh!-Kibitoshin shouted-This is horrible! I have to warn Goku and the others.  
-It's already too late.-Supreme Kai started-We should wait and see what the last wish will be so you can inform the others.  
-But...  
-Patience. That's the key to success. And I also think that they will need your help.  
-Understood.

Back on New Namek...

-I've granted your second wish; you may now tell me your last wish.-Porunga said.  
-What?-Xaras asked amazed-But where is everybody? Hey kid, what's going on, where is everybody? Tell me!- while Moori and the other Namekians were wondering whom he's was talking with; then Moori realized:  
-He must be talking with my child. That's why he killed him.-then he started yelling out loud-Nessk, my son, stop helping this evil guy at once!  
Nessk, can you hear me? NEEESSK!  
-Sorry, old man.-Xaras said-But only I can talk with dead people.-then he started talking telepathically with the boy-So, Nessk, tell me what did I tell the dragon to grant minutes ago, and you'd better tell me the truth, or I WILL kill your father and your whole family too.  
-Noooo! Don't kill them! I only translated what you told me: to teleport everyone who has been revived on New Namek.  
-So, where is everybody?  
-On New Namek, of course, but they're probably scattered all over the planet, so they're everywhere.  
-Damn it! I wanted them to be revived at this spot. Now they can be anywhere on this stupid planet. Hmmm...On the other hand, it turns out that you've done well after all. The Saiyans did kill a lot of souls over the years, especially when they were ALL alive. Teleporting all of their targets here would cause a lot of confusion, not to mention how annoying it would be. I guess you really did do a good job, kid. I will spare your father's life after all.  
-Thank you.  
-Now the final wish is to make Lord Friezell immortal.  
-Ok.-then the final wish has been granted, the dragon disappeared, and the Dragon Balls scattered across the planet.  
-Thank you for your cooperation kid. You did great.  
-Just don't kill my family!-Nessk yelled, while Xaras looked at the Namekians.  
-Sir, what are your orders?-one of the henchmen asked-Should we kill these Namekians too just like we killed the other ones?- but after a long thinking, Xaras responded.  
-Leave them by. Either way, they won't live very much. After we defeat the Earthlings, Lord Friezell will destroy this planet. Let's go, men! Let's go find Lord Friezell!-and they all flew away, as Moori fell on the ground, yelling:  
-No! No! No! What have we done?! The Dragon Balls should have never been created. They only bring death and destruction to everyone.

Elsewhere on New Namek, giant insects appeared out of nowhere.

"What is the meaning of this?"-the insects' king asked.

Meanwhile, two lovers were finally reunited and were hugging each other.

-Lemlia!-he shouted.  
-Atla!-she shouted.

In another location, the Tuffles were wondering were they were and how did they got there.

-What is this planet?-one of them asked.  
-We're definitely not on our planet.-the other responded.  
-Is this the hand of those brutal saiyans?-another asked.  
-The last I remember, I was killed by one of them.  
-Well, it seems we're alive again.  
-But how?

Somewhere else on the planet, the Kanassans were also revived.

-What is this place? Are we alive?- one of them asked.  
-It seems so.-another responded-And we're on another planet too. Strange...- after a while he continued-Oh, my gosh!  
-What is it?  
-Can't you see? The future...Evil is on this planet...pure Evil. Great battles are ahead, this planet is doomed. We need to get off this planet as soon as possible!

The table has been set, and the terrible wishes have been made. The future is dark for New Namek. Who will survive the clash of the titans? So ends Xevo Saga, and a new saga begins. Don't miss: Friezell Saga!


	18. Episode 18: Bad News

On the last episodes of Dragon Ball F, Goku finally returned after all those years to his loved ones only to find out that he missed two important funerals and that his granddaughter hates him for not visiting anymore. Meanwhile, Pan and Bra started going to high school and made new friends, like Xevo, Pan's newest best friend. However, old enemies seek revenge. They all have been resurrected, and now they plan to destroy Goku and his friends. Will they succeed? Find out on this all-new saga called "Friezell Saga" of Dragon Ball Finale!

Somewhere on New Namek, Friezell was in midair, being very happy:

-We're alive…-he said out loud-At last, after all these years, I'm alive again, and this time, I WILL destroy those Saiyans once and for all.-then he teleported himself around New Namek using Instant Transmission and gathered his top 40 henchmen, including Xaras' four henchmen who were guarding the space pods, for the special mission on Earth; once he gathered them all, he started-Troops, are you ready?!  
-Yes sir, Lord Friezell, sir!-all the henchmen shouted in unison.  
-Good. Your mission is to find all seven Dragon Balls on Earth and protect them at all cost, not allowing anyone to make a single wish, until my arrival. Got that?-of course, the henchmen were confused, cause their initial order was to destroy the balls, and not to keep them safe.-Did I make myself clear?  
-Yes, sir!-the troops yelled.  
-Good. Don't fail me!-then he prepared himself to teleport everyone to planet Earth.

Goku and the others quickly put on their outfits and were preparing to go to New Namek when, suddenly, Kibitoshin appeared out of nowhere:

-Goku!-he started-We have a big problem! And I mean REALLY BIG. It's New Namek.  
-Yes, we heard.-Goku responded.  
-I'm sorry I couldn't foresee all this and announced you guys earlier. I never should have let my guard down.  
-Kibitoshin...-Dende started-Do you know what's happening with my people?  
-I'm afraid I have some REALLY bad news.  
-Just cut to the chase, damn it!-Vegeta yelled.  
-Porunga has been summoned, apparently by Frieza's henchmen...  
-What?!-Vegeta asked in wonder-But I whipped out all of Frieza's henchmen more than 20 years ago.  
-Well, I guess you missed a few. Anyway, they resurrected everyone from Hell, everyone who you once killed is now alive on New Namek.  
-What do you mean, everyone?-Gohan asked.  
-Everyone who has been killed by the hands of the Saiyans...-everyone was shocked by the news.  
-Why would Frieza resurrect everyone who my race killed so many decades ago?-Vegeta asked-It doesn't make any sense.  
-I think that's the only way he could revive Cell and the others too with one wish. I mean, they really must be eager to take you guys down.  
-Kibitoshin, this is serious!-Goku added.  
-I know, I know…But I'm afraid I have some more bad news.  
-Of course you do…Piccolo started-I'm sure they had two more wishes for Porunga to grant. What were they?  
-Well, one of them was to teleport everyone who has been resurrected on New Namek. The other one, however, was to make Friezell immortal.  
-Who the hell is Friezell?-Goten asked, then suddenly everyone figured it out instantly.  
-CELL AND FRIEZA!-eveyone shouted.  
-Are you kidding me?-Goku asked-Did they actually use the Fusion technique? How is that possible?  
-I'm not sure, and nor which fusion they performed.-Kibitoshin replied.  
-I really need to have a talk with King Yemma. How the heck did he design Hell, anyway? What, they have a TV or something and saw us doing it? Oh well, guess today we'll be having quite a busy day, now won't we guys?  
-Just like old times.-Yamcha added-Only this time, me and some of the others will join you on Namek too.  
-Hey, Yajirobe!-Miran started-Won't you join them too and help your friends?  
-Thanks, but no thanks.-Yajirobe answered-If only you knew what these guys are up against, you'd be begging me to stay.  
-Coward!  
-May I remind you guys that there's a crisis on New Namek?-King Kai's voice said and everyone stopped talking.  
-Oh, come on, King Kai, how bad could it be?-Goku asked-We fought those guys years ago, we all gotten so much stronger since then. Surely, even fused, they couldn't take us down.  
-Oh, I'm afraid you're wrong, Goku. Cell, Frieza and the others have become a lot stronger since you, and Pikkon last fought them in Hell. Surely, you beat them up easily, but they have taken training even more seriously, and they learned new tricks. Plus, Cell and Frieza are now fused AND immortal. And I also found out from King Yemma that they somehow fused using some Potara Earrings...-meanwhile, Pan and Xevo entered the room.  
-Papa, who's that voice we hear in our head?-Pan asked.  
-But that's impossible!-Kibitoshin shouted-Such earrings can be found only on the Sacred World of the Kais.  
-Well, however they did it, we'll find out soon enough, even if it means beating the information out of them.-Goku said smiling.  
-Oh, Goku…-King Kai continued-I'm afraid the situation is far more serious than you guys think.  
-Yeah, right.-Vegeta cut in-C'mon Kakarot, let's teach those morons a lesson!  
-Right.-Goku said, but just then, they all felt an enormous ki somewhere on Earth, along with many other small ones-It looks like they decided to move the battle here on Earth. Gather around everybody, it's show time!-but just then, the massive ki suddenly disappeared, leaving the small ones behind-Or not...It seems, the fight WILL take place on New Namek after all. Friezell must have teleported his henchmen here to go get the Earth Dragon Balls, while we're busy fighting him. Pretty sneeky...So, any volunteers to fight these guys off? They're not much, but who knows? Maybe they will surprise you!-Goku said in a cheerful tone.  
-Well, if I'm not going to New Namek, might as well have fun with these guys.-Khitan sighed.  
-I'll go along as well.-Number 18 volunteered.  
-Count me in too.-Pan added.  
-Well, no one is going anywhere without me; I'm going along as well.-Bra said ready for some action.  
-Actually, it is you who's not going anywhere.-Vegeta responded with a serious face.  
-Why not?  
-Because someone needs to protect your mother and the others while we're gone.  
-But why me?! Khitan is stronger than me, he could do a better job protecting them!  
-That's exactly why he's going with Pan and not you, cause he's stronger than you. Because of your lack in training, you don't deserve a mission of such importance.-Bra was boiling with anger, but she knew that her dad had a point and it was futile to argue with him, so she decided to just stay behind; either way, protecting others was also pretty important, so she was more or less proud of herself.  
-It's decided, then.-Goku said, then he looked towards his granddaughter-Pan, I know you're mad at me right now, and I would like to apologize to you in case something happens to me, anyway. I'm sure you'll be ok against those henchmen. The Dragon Balls are all at Uub's village. Do you remember where it is?-at which Pan nodded confused of how to respond-Fine, then. Take care, Pan.-she still didn't know whether to say something back or not, so she just turned around, took off and flew out through the opened window along with Khitan and 18.  
-Ok, everyone.-Kibitoshin started afterwards-Gather around so I could take us to New Namek.  
-Right.-everyone said.  
-This is going to be interesting.-Goku thought.  
-Finally, some action.-Vegeta thought.  
-I sure hope we'll make it out alive.-Krillin thought.  
-My first real battle...-Uub thought.  
-I have a bad feeling about this.-Piccolo thought.  
-I hope I won't die TOO fast.-Yamcha thought.  
-I hope you'll be alright, Tien.-Chiaotzu thought.  
-Don't worry, Chiaotzu. Everything's going to be fine. I hope…-Tien thought.  
-I can hardly wait to try out Gotenks' new tricks.-Goten thought.  
-This is going to be awesome.-Trunks thought.  
-I hope King Kai's wrong.-Gohan thought.  
-Buu turn everyone into chocolate and eat them up.-Buu thought.  
-Why do I have to take them to that cursed planet? Goku could easily do this too. Elder Supreme Kai, this is all your fault!-Kibitoshin thought.

Kibithosin teleported everyone to New Namek, while Pan, Number 18 and Khitan left Bulma's house and went to get the gathered Dragon Balls at Uub's village. Who will remain alive and who will die during this epic war? Find out ONLY by reading this new saga of Dragon Ball F!


	19. Episode 19: Friezell's Super Speed

Kibitoshin and the others were floating in midair on New Namek. They all began searching for ki energies on the planet.

-This place is crawling with all sort of different ki energies.-Goten said.  
-And they're strong too.-Gohan added.  
-There is one that surpasses them all.-Goku cut in-That must be Friezell. Initially, I thought I would be relieved to fight on this planet instead on Earth, because there would be less casualties, but now I don't know anymore; it's overfilled with so many different races and species. We'll have to be even more extra careful.  
-Goku…-Piccolo started-I can sense him…He's alive…my father's alive too…  
-What?-Goku and Gohan asked altogether.  
-He's here...he's alive!  
-Well, he did die because of me…-Goku added-I was the one who killed him. What are you going to do?  
-I'm not sure. I need to talk to him.-then he flew away without saying anything else.  
-Poor Piccolo.-Gohan added.  
-Yeah…-Goku also said, then he turned towards Vegeta-So, Vegeta, I think I will be really going to need your help against that Friezell guy.  
-But of course, but first I need to take care of an old friend.-Vegeta responded.  
-You mean, Nappa?  
-I can't sense him, nor your brother Raditz. Can you?  
-No, I can't. Maybe because they're fused, and that's why we can't exactly locate them. So I'll check on Friezell, and I'll be waiting for you shortly. Ok?  
-Just don't have too much fun!-Vegeta replied smirking, then he took off.  
-Hey, Krillin!-Yamcha started-Wana come with me? I also have a score to settle.  
-Sure.-Krillin responded and they both flew away.  
-Hey, Kibitoshin!-Tien started-Wana join me and Chiaotzu?  
-Why not?-Kibitoshin responded and they also took off.  
-Well, I guess it's you and me, Trunks.-Goten said with a smirk.  
-As always.-Trunks responded, and they headed south-west.  
-Dad, do you need any help?-Gohan asked.  
-I'm sure me and Vegeta will be able to handle it.-Goku answered.  
-Ok.-so Gohan went after Goten and Trunks.  
-So, will you two be ok?-Goku asked Uub and Buu.  
-Sure.-Uub responded-C'mon Buu! Let's have some fun!  
-Buu likes fun.-Buu replied, and both headed south-east.

Finally, Goku prepared himself to use the Instant Transmission. Elsewhere, Friezell appeared near King Cold, his sudden appearance startling the king.

-Huh, you're here.-King Cold said a bit shy, hoping that Friezell dind't notice his startle.  
-You need to find a spaceship and get off this planet.-Friezell said-They're here.  
-Well, that was fast. But where should I go?  
-Xaras and his men landed somewhere in north-west. Take a pod and leave this planet immediately! Head to Earth! We'll meet there. And stay low so no one could sense your energy.  
-I just wish I have learned to sense ki energies. That would have been helpful.  
-It's not my fault that you're so arrogant. Now leave before Goku shows up!  
-Fine.-so King Cold jumped on a cliff and disappeared.

Just then, Goku appeared above Friezell on the sky. He saw King Cold getting away, but he thought he wasn't worth of trouble, so he landed.

-So, you finally made it.-Friezell started-It's so nice to see you again.  
-You just couldn't leave things as they were and just had to come back into our lives.  
-I thought you would be glad to see us again.  
-Well, I guess I am. Seeing you guys together as one is pretty awesome but odd too. It's like facing a new villain or something but in the end, it's the same-old Cell and Frieza, who we once defeated and will do it again.  
-I don't think so. This time we will win.  
-Yea, right.-but just after Goku finished his sentence, something punched him so hard in the face, that he flew far away and crashed to the ground.-What the hell was that?!-Goku thought-It couldn't have been Friezell. He was floating right there while something, like an invisible person, punched me. Could he be that fast that he punched me without using the Instant Transmission? It's impossible! That means, he's faster than Instant Transmission itself.

Goku is shocked of how fast Friezell is. Is Friezell really that fast or was it someone else who punched Goku in the face? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball F!


	20. Episode 20: Friezell's Irony

The Namekians built many spaceships which they scattered and hidden all around the planet, so that in crisis, they could escape. Right now, a bunch of Namekians, sensing that they and the planet itself were all in danger, located a few ships and left New Namek. The giant insects from Arlia banished King Moai from their kind, who headed south-east. The new king, Atla, ordered his best soldiers to go and explore the planet on which they were on. Garlic's henchmen and Number 19, however, decided not to involve in the fight against Goku and his friends, so they headed south-west to find a way off the planet. The Kanassans also wanted to leave the planet as soon as possible knowing that they were all in danger, so they headed east, avoiding ki energies. Goku was still wondering if Friezell was the one who punched him so fast in the face, so he decided to attack him to find out. He flew directly at Friezell, and landed a direct punch in his face, but his hand went right through him as if Friezell was a ghost, even though, Goku could clearly see him standing there and not move a muscle.

-That's impossible!-Goku thought-How did he do that? I punched him but in the end, I punched nothing. Man he's fast, and he isn't even using Instant Transmission; he's SUPER fast.  
-What's the matter, Goku?-Friezell started-Don't tell me I'm too fast for you? Want me to slow down a bit so you could see how easily I'm dodging you?  
-No way. I can be much faster than this.-Goku responded, and then he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3-Now let's see how fast you really are!-then he attacked Friezell again trying to punch him, but this time, he could actually see Friezell easily dodging his punch.  
-Are you sure you don't want me to slow down?-Friezell asked once more.  
"So he didn't slow down at all, which means I can't even touch him in this form. Crap, without Vegeta's help, I'm a gonner. King Kai was right after all, this guy is a lot stronger that we anticipated. Who knows how much stronger his friends from Hell have also gotten? Gohan and the others might be quite in a pickle."-Goku thought-This is so exciting.-he said out loud-Finally, we can all have an awesome fight after all these years. Yes!  
-Well, I'm glad you're happy because you're about to die!-Friezell said and in that second, he hit Goku so hard that Goku spilled his guts out.

Elsewhere on New Namek, Vegeta met Qui in midair, who got frightened...

-Vegeta...-Qui started-I'm glad you're here, there's something I need to tell you! Frieza did that Fusion thing with an android, and they've become super strong. They're planning to kill you and the other Saiyans as well and just that you should know, I'm on your side; I'm here to help you to destroy him. You know, I've been training really hard in the Other World to become a strong warrior, and I could be a great help.  
-Really?-Vegeta asked sceptically-Then I guess we should get going to meet him then.  
-Lead the way, Prince Vegeta!-so Vegeta headed south-east with Qui right behind him, but shortly after, Qui made a large purple ki blast and threw it at the prince; it connected and made a big explosion-You were always so naive, Vegeta! No wonder Lord Frieza destroyed your race so easily; they were all naive, just like you.-the smoke hasn't cleared yet but Qui suddenly heard Vegeta's voice, which made him tremble in fear.  
-Actually, you're the naive one, Qui! Did you actually think that this trick, which didn't work the last time, would work the second time? I think Frieza should think twice before choosing his henchmen!  
-No wait, I can explain! It's not what you think! Frieza made me do this, I had no choice! Please spare my life, I'm not a threat to you guys. Why waste your energy? -I hardly doubt it's necessary for me to use a big amount of energy to destroy the likes of you.-and before Qui even realized it, Vegeta sent him back to the Other World; afterwards he felt Friezell's huge ki-I think Kakarot really needs my help this time...good.-he said out loud with a smirk, and he continued flying south-east.

Goku was still in his SSJ3 form, but his was filled with bruises and blood. Friezell, of course, was enjoying himself to the fullest.

-So, what do you think of my awesome power? Pretty amazing, huh?-Friezell asked in a mocking manner.  
-You know darn well that if you'd allow Vegeta and me to fuse, you wouldn't stand a chance.  
-You'd like that now wouldn't you?-and using only his kiai, Friezell blew Goku miles away; the Saiyan had to knee down and grab hold to the ground to stand still-You know, I had so many ideas of how to torture you before finishing you off, but I learned from experience that the more I prolong your death, you either somehow become stronger or something else happens that saves your life in the very last-minute, so get ready to die!-then he raised his right hand and made a large purple ki disk-Remember this? Remember how you sliced me, I mean Frieza, with this homing disk?  
-Don't blame me for that! He sliced himself up, I had nothing to do with it.  
-Either way, I assure you that this disk will be so fast, you won't even see, nor feel it while it cuts you in two. You will only apprehend what has happened to you a few moments later, just before dying. Good riddance, Son Goku!-and just then, Friezell threw the disk at our hero.

Goku knew that even with the Instant Transmission he wouldn't be able to teleport out of the disk's way in time, so he randomly jumped in the air, doing a front flip. Anticipating that Friezell would say a finishing speech before throwing the disk, Goku made the jump as soon as he heard his name. The disk indeed failed to cut the Saiyan in two, but it did, however, cut his long golden hair in half. Being upside-down in the air, while watching as the disk cut through his hair, Goku immediately put two fingers on his forehead and used the Instant Transmission to teleport behind Friezell. Friezell, however, sensed Goku appearing behind him and in that split second, he turned around and punched Goku's nose so hard, that it broke. The purple disk was already coming back towards his maker, who smashed it in his bare hands. By now, Goku's mouth and chin was filled with blood, while Friezell was laughing like a maniac:

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!Did you really think you could fool me again like that? Really now, how pathetic can you get? Get it into your head already, I could kill each and every one of you within only a minute if I want to and I don't mean by blowing up the planet, but by combining the Instant Transmission with my super speed. Observe!"-then Friezell put two fingers on his forehead and started focusing on sensing ki signatures-"Ah, yes. Vegeta is heading this way even as we speak. Let's give a little surprise to the prince, shall we?"-then he instantly vanished.

Vegeta was flying at his top speed when suddenly, everything turned black for a second, then he began seeing stars around his head. After a few short moments, he felt a sudden pain around his nose, while he started coughing blood out. He put his hands on his face to stop the bleeding and noticed that his nose was broken. The prince furiously looked around but he could see no one. Of course, he knew who did that to him, and began cursing Friezell out loud. Moments later, Friezell appeared next to Goku again laughing hard:

-BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! You should have been there, Goku! Vegeta's shocked face was priceless! HA-HA-HA-HA! Goku? What the?...-when Friezell opened his eyes and stopped laughing, he too became shocked at the sight; Goku was completely healed, while his golden hair has also regrew-But how? Don't tell me...you had a Senzu Bean with you?  
-You bet I had.-Goku responded smirking, afterwards he placed his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes and shouted-BLINDING SOLAR KI!( TAIYO-GENWAKI ) while he projected a bright white light, blinding Friezell "totally."  
-You piece of Saiyan shit!-Friezell yelled while rubbing his eyes-And pray tell me, what good does this technique do if I can still sense you and kill you even with my eyes closed?  
-That's just it, you can't sense me. Haven't you heard? I shouted "Blinding Solar Ki" and not "Solar Flare"; I developed this technique against the likes of you who know how to use the Instant Transmission. It not only blinds your eyes, but your ki senses too, so no matter how much I power up, you won't be able to locate me temporarily.  
-Then what are you waiting for? Go on, do your best, strike me down!  
-Oh, don't worry, I will do just that. Seeya in a minute!-then using the Instant Transmission, Goku disappeared.  
-So, he's really planning to fuse with Vegeta...not if I can help it.-then he made two large purple ki disks and threw them at guess towards north.

The two homing ki disks were swooping by with an incredible speed to say the least, while cutting many living beings in their way which emanated even the smallest of ki energy, since they were drawn to it. They cut through mountains and cliffs until they reached their victims, cutting through them like butter; the beings indeed died instantly without feeling a thing. Many thousands of kilometers away, Goku suddenly appeared in front of Vegeta, who collided right into him, which really infuriated the prince.

-What the fuck, Kakarot?!-the pissed off prince shouted-And where the hell is that son of a bitch Friezell?  
-Vegeta, King Kai was right: Friezell is way stronger than we imagined.-Goku said in a hurry.  
-I figured that much, just look at my nose, damn it!  
-We have no other choice than to do the Fusion Dance, it's our only hope. Do you remember the pose? I know it has been years since I showed it to you...  
-Don't be ridiculous! I may be old, but I don't forget.  
-Great then, but I need to know how strong you've become over the years.-but Vegeta didn't respond; instead, he started powering up until he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3-Awesome, Vegeta! I guess that outfit Bulma made you did the work. Now quick, we need to fuse immediately.  
-I never said I will do it. Do you actually expect me of all people to do that stupid dance? I'd rather die!  
-C'mon, we've been through all this already back when we fought Buu. As you said, it's just a "stupid" dance, but which will make us way stronger than we were joined as Vegito. And Friezell will recover soon from my surprise attack and I guarantee you he will see fit to grant your wish. Now come on already, before it's too late!-just then, both Goku and Vegeta felt the two ki disks heading their way-Damn it! Can you feel them? Quick, Vegeta, help me make a disk to counter-attack them!  
-Curse that day I first met you!

So, Goku stretched out his left palm, while Vegeta his right one and placed them facing near each other, then they both concentrated hard and combining their power, they made a very large yellow energy disk with a white razor-sharp edge which they threw towards Friezell's disks. It didn't take long until the three disks clashed into each other as the big yellow one disintegrated the two purple ones into very small pieces which fell down into an ocean. The pieces sank under water killing any curious or just unfortunate fish which touched them, eventually completely decomposing. The white disk, however, still continued its path towards Friezell, whose eyes and ki senses started to slowly recover. Just then, he barely saw a glimpse of the disk heading right into him, with him no way avoiding it, even with his great speed. "The irony..."-he thought, while the disk cut him in two, however, Friezell immediately regenerated himself. After that, he flew after the disk, caught it with his hands and madly destroyed it. Goku and Vegeta, of course, both sensed what happened.

-You see, Vegeta?-Goku asked excitedly-We barely combined our power and we have already managed to outmatch one of Friezell's own. Now imagine how strong we would become if we actually fused. Heck, we'd be toying with him until Pan, and the others, wish him mortal again.  
-And what makes you think I would allow such a thing?-a familiar voice said above the two Saiyans, who, of course, was Friezell himself. I still have five more minutes of Fusion left, it will be more than enough time to finish you both, along with the planet. All of you perish!-then Friezell made a huge black ki blast and prepared himself to shoot it.  
-Damn it, Vegeta! Why do you always have to be so stubborn?-Goku asked the prince.  
-It's in my nature...-Vegeta replied with a smirk.

Do the two Saiyans stand any chance against Friezell without the Fusion? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball F!


	21. Episode 21: The Birth of Gogeta

Friezell's black energy ball grew bigger and bigger rapidly, until it reached the size of the planet itself. One would say he was overdoing it, and indeed, Friezell was showing off not only to impress everyone on the planet, but to show them whose the true Lord. Then he remembered that King Cold, Xaras and his other henchmen were still on the planet, but he did not care, if anything else, he would revive them later using the Earth Dragon Balls, so he shoot the gigantic blast towards New Namek. But Goku and Vegeta wouldn't let themselves be defeated that easily; they each launched a Super Kamehameha wave and a Final Flash beam against Friezell's huge black energy ball. They connected, and to Friezell's amaze the power struggle between the three energy waves were almost evenly matched. The entire planet began shaking while making a loud crumbling sound; it was shaking so wildly, that many beings got sick and vomited. But that was the least of their problems; the earthquakes were to intense, they caused massive ground ruptures, sucking every living thing under it. Only those who could levitate survived the process, but even among them many perished as many mountain and cliff on the planet collapsed from the massive power struggle, burying thousands of souls alive. King Cold was astonished that his son was desperate enough to kill his own father just to get rid of the Saiyans.

After a few short moments of struggle, Friezell recovered from the amazement trance and powered up to his max, gaining the upper hand again. The enormous energy clash was closing in on the Saiyans very fast and when all hoped seemed lost, Vegeta suddenly shouted his wife name out loud, which surprised Goku next to him, to say the least. But Vegeta knew very well why he did that, cause, all of a sudden, his outfit became light as a feather, allowing the prince of Saiyans to unleash his full power and help Goku push back the energy clash towards Friezell. Friezell became overwhelmed by the two Saiyan's combined power, and could no longer hold his ground anymore, as the three energy waves were pushing him further into space. If he would have continued to struggle against them, he would have disintegrated for sure, not that it mattered, cause he was immortal. But to avoid any unnecessary great sudden pain, he used the Instant Transmission and teleported himself behind Vegeta and him in the back so hard that his hands went right through it and came out from the Saiyan's stomach. Meanwhile, the three tremendous energy waves drifted in space with an amazing speed, until they collided with another planet filled with small lifeforms, obliterating it within seconds.

Vegeta was on his knees with his arms wrapped around his stomach to ease the pain somehow, while Goku just stared at him helplessly, waiting for Friezell to strike him down next. Friezell, however, was floating above them again, being both amazed of the two Saiyan's combined power and thrilled that his half arm was covered with Vegeta's blood who he almost killed. But then, a third feeling emerged all of a sudden, and it was...fright. All he knew that he could not allow the two Saiyans to fuse at any cost, because even if he was immortal, it would not matter anymore against such a power. Just as he prepared himself to attack, this time, Goku, Friezell was suddenly shot with a small white ki blast from behind him; when Friezell looked behind, he saw a skinny pink skinned creature, with two pointy ears, big eyes, two toes, three fingers wearing a white blouse, white sandal and red pants.

-And who might you be?-Friezell asked the creature.  
-He's a Yardrat...-Goku thought-But what is he doing all the way here? The Saiyans couldn't have destroyed Planet Yardrat cause I went there way after the Saiyan race was destroyed. I guess he must have left his home planet many years ago to start a new life somewhere else, but to his misfortune, he and his family were killed by the hands of a Saiyan. In a weird way, he was destined to come back to life to save the lives of two descendants of the very race he was killed by.  
-You monster!-the Yardrat shouted enraged towards Friezell-You killed my family with your blasted energy disks. You...you sliced them up before my very own eyes, you murderer!  
-And how pray tell me did YOU managed to survive my super fast disks?  
-I barely sensed them in time and could only save myself using Instant...never mind.-then the Yardrat looked down and a tear started flowing down his cheek-You killed the dearest persons to me...I will never forgive you! EVER!  
-Ah, yes, the Instant Transmission...I didn't know it was such a popular technique and even low-life beings knew how to use it.  
-My "low-life" race invented it, you scumbag!  
-Hmm...Indeed they have. You're a Yardrat, aren't you? I still have Goku's cells, thus his memories too, and now I know the exact location of your planet. I'll be sure to dispose of it personally after I finish things here.  
-No you won't!-the Yardrat yelled and shot Friezell with another small white ki blast.  
-You must know that's absolutely useless against me.  
-I know...-the Yardrat replied smirking which pissed off Friezell who immediately attacked the pink creature and punched him in the face; or at least, he would have, if the creature was actually there in the first place-What the...? How is that possible?!  
-HA-HA! You missed me!-the Yardrat shouted from the top of a cliff-I'm over here, you freak filled with dots. I'll call you, dot-freak! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!  
-No, I'm over here!-another exact looking Yardrat shouted, this time, from the top of a tree.  
-No, no, no, over here!-another one shouted above Friezell up in the sky then sticking his tongue out, while Friezell looked at him gaping.  
-Actually, I'm really right in front of you.-a voice said indeed in front of Friezell, put his hands into Friezell's amazed wide opened mouth and, this time, the Yardrat shot a big ki blast instead, inside Friezell's stomach, blowing up his innards, while the "dot-freak" shrieked in agony; however, within very short moments, Friezell regenerated his insides and instantly vanished out of sight.  
-The old Afterimage Technique combined with the Instant Transmission...very ingenious.-Friezell's voice could be heard coming from everywhere-But that combo is no match for my own one: Instant Transmission and my super speed.-in the meantime, since the Yardrat could not sense Friezell no more, he had nowhere to teleport himself, so he was left with only the Afterimage Technique; Friezell, however, immediately located the real Yardrat and teleported behind him, snapping his neck with ease.-Now that that's over with...-then he turned around towards Goku and Vegeta, only to be surprised that the later one was completely healed-Just how many freaking Senzu Beans do you guys have, anyway?!-while the two Saiyans looked back at him frightened as they were caught preparing themselves to do the Fusion Dance; the two Saiyans just stood there surprised with their arms stretched opposite to each other and one of their legs moved upwards.-Just what do you think you two are doing?  
-Uhm...nothing.-Vegeta responded extremely blushful.  
-Will you look the other way, please, while we say "HA"?-Goku asked blushed as well.  
-Haven't I made myself clear that I won't allow you two to fuse?-and just when Friezell wanted to attack them, his own fusion wore off and Cell and Frieza separated from each other.  
-Vegeta, now's our chance, but we'll have to start over the dance!-Goku shouted fastly and they both started to yell-FUUUU...  
-Cell, quick, give me one of the Potara earrings, hurry!-Frieza shouted impatiently.  
-After all this is over, WE are going to have a serious talk regarding the Earth Dragon Balls!-while two earrings magically appeared in Cell's right hand, then he threw one towards Frieza.  
-So what if I took some extra precautions against you?-Frieza asked smirking while he put the earring on his left ear.  
-...SIOOOON...-the two Saiyans shouted while performing the right poses of the Fusion Dance.  
-Hmph...-Cell sighed, while putting the earring on his right ear.  
-...HAAAA!-the Saiyans finished their incantation.

So, Vegeta fused with Goku while Frieza did with Cell as two bright lights appeared simultaneously. The whole planet began to tremble because of the enormous powers, and because this planet was much bigger than the Earth, it meant a lot for it to tremble just from two power-ups. Goku and Vegeta did the Fusion Dance for the first time, and as a result, a new hero has been born: meet Gogeta. Gogeta had a big yellow aura surrounding him, his golden hair reached his shoulders, while his eyes and tail were also yellow, as he wore a metamoran-like clothing.

-I hope in this form I can buy some time until Pan gets the Dragon Balls.-Gogeta thought-I may be a hell of a strong, but still, I have no chance of defeating Friezell, not while he's immortal anyway. Still, I feel that my transformation isn't complete. But for now it will have to do.  
-If he thinks he can defeat me just because he's almost as strong as me, then he's out of his mind.-Friezell thought.-I am immortal and there's nothing he can do to about it. At least, I'll defeat both Goku and Vegeta at the same time, plus, it means double the fun for me.

Vegeta and Goku fused and became Gogeta. Now Gogeta and Friezell are almost equally strong but still, Friezell has an advantage because he's immortal. Will Gogeta last enough until Pan and the others find the Dragon Balls? Or will Friezell's henchmen find them first? Find out on the next exciting episodes of Dragon Ball F!


	22. Episode 22: Battlefield: New Namek

On the last episode of Dragon Ball F, Goku and Vegeta have fused once again, but this time, using the Fusion Dance, and so they became Gogeta. Will Gogeta be able to resist Friezell until Pan and the others ask Shenron to make Friezell mortal again? Find out only on Dragon Ball F!

Since Friezell's fusion wore off, it could only mean that his henchmen's fusion also wore off. So, Jeis and Guldo de-fused but after that, they re-fused again and continued their flight on a pursuit of the Namekians they were following. So did Baata and Recoome do, and Zarbon and Dodoria. However, when Napitz de-fused, things didn't go as well.

-Raditz, are you out of your mind?!-Nappa yelled-Why don't we go help Lord Friezell to destroy Vegeta and the others?  
-Nappa, don't be an idiot! The minute we kill them, Friezell will kill us too, just like he killed our entire race.  
-So, we should leave this planet then...  
-No matter were we go, eventually he will find us and kill us. I may not like this, but we should join forces with Kakarot and the others.  
-But he and Vegeta betrayed and killed us!  
-And so did Frieza. At least, Vegeta and my brother didn't kill our whole Saiyan comrades like Frieza did. We don't have much choice, Nappa. It's either this, or we'll die again.  
-Damn it! But this doesn't mean that I forgive that son of a bitch traitor, Vegeta, for what he did to me, nor your brother!  
-The feeling is mutual. I also have a score to settle with them. Let's go!-and they both flew towards south-east.

Elsewhere, Pui-Pui and Yakkon found a bunch of Namekians and slaughtered them all. Somewhere else on New Namek, King Cold met Arlia's former king:

-My word, what hideous creature!-King Cold started-And you are?  
-I was once the ruler of the planet called Arlia, until my race banished me for corruption. Mind telling me who you are and what planet are we on?  
-I don't think it's important for you to know who I am. Besides, what good does it do to know the planet's name when soon it will be blown up by my son?  
-What?! Why would he do that? Did he blow up my planet too? And what about you? Won't you die as well if he blows up this planet? Do you know a way of this planet?...  
-Oh, shut up!-and just then, King Cold shot him with a small ki blast which obliterated him-He was really starting to annoy me with all his questions.-he said to himself, then he continued heading towards the spaceships.

Meanwhile, Uub and Buu arrived where Gogeta and Friezell were...

-Oh, my gosh!-Uub started-These two power levels are way off the chart. Hey, Goku...uhm...I mean, Vegeta...ah...need any help?  
-No, this is my battle. Whoever told you you should come here in the first place? You two go and finish off someone else! Oh, and by the way, it's Gogeta.  
-Oh, ok. But we'll be close by if you'll need our help.-and so he and Buu took off and headed east, towards Garlic Juniors' henchmen and Number 19.

Friezell looked at those two and fired a purple ki blast at them, but before it connected, Gogeta teleported in front of it and took the blast. However, the blast didn't have any effect on him.

"This should be interesting."-Friezell said and instantly attacked him, so starting another ferocious battle between Good and Evil.

They were both kicking and punching each other, while also catching each other's hits; it seemed they were equally matched. Not far from them, Gohan, Goten and Trunks met Xaras and his troops.

-I'm guessing you guys aren't from around here.-Gohan started-Are you?  
-And what was it that gave it away?-Xaras asked-Was it are skin color? Wasn't it green?  
-So it was you guys who resurrected Frieza and the others?  
-I think they were, brother.-Goten cut in with a smirk-Why else would we sense evil ki emanating from them?  
-Maybe because they're evil.-Trunks answered ironically.  
-I just had about enough of you clowns!-Xaras yelled-If you want a fight then come and get us!  
-It will be our pleasure.-Trunks responded and then he and Goten fused and became SSJ3 Gotenks.  
-Ok, Gohan!-Gotenks started-You take that blue ugly one with the horns, and I'll take the rest of them.  
-Fine by me.-Gohan responded.  
-Bring it on!-Xaras yelled-Troops, prepare for battle!

So, another huge battle started on New Namek. Friezell vs. Gogeta, Xaras vs. Gohan, Xaras's nine henchmen vs. Gotenks... Who will be victorious and who will lose? Find out on the next thrilling episodes of Dragon Ball F!


End file.
